


甘心

by Yours_Nicole



Category: Chinese idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Nicole/pseuds/Yours_Nicole
Summary: 【要素提醒】渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE
Relationships: 范丞丞/李权哲
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【要素提醒】渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

1  
“他不可能离开我的，他爸还不是靠着他才攀上我们家的？”范丞丞举杯跟黄新淳碰了一下，仰头将杯中酒喝下一小半。

黄新淳喝了酒，又吃了边上女孩喂过来的一颗葡萄，笑了：“这话说的，你什么身份啊，换谁在你身边，没你发话，敢离开啊？”

“那不一样的，”黄明昊从舞池里蹦跶完回来，刚巧赶上这个话题，“李权哲呢，是范丞丞让他走，他都不会走的。哎范丞丞，你的酒拿给我喝一口。”

范丞丞把自己酒杯拿远一些：“你自己没有啊！”

“你的看起来味道好一些，快给我解解渴。”黄明昊伸长了手，到底把范丞丞那杯抢了过来，一口全干了。

“那你得赔我酒了。”范丞丞似笑非笑看着黄明昊。

黄明昊笑嘻嘻地俯身在范丞丞嘴上亲了一口，又勾了一个女孩的脖子：“好了赔你了，我们跳舞去了。”

范丞丞踢了一脚黄新淳小腿：“你弟怎么回事儿。”

“害，改不了了，喝完酒一兴奋了，就逮谁都亲。”黄新淳笑道，“你不服就亲回去。哎？”

范丞丞顺着黄新淳的目光，看向自己身后，李权哲捏着衣角站在不远处。范丞丞勾勾手：“过来。”

李权哲深呼吸，勾起自己的嘴角，走过去，坐到范丞丞特地叫身边女孩子空出来的位置上。范丞丞顺手将他搂住：“等你半天了，要喝什么？别喝酒。”

“那……果汁吧。”李权哲环视了卡座里的人，除了范丞丞和黄新淳，都是女孩子，自己也不认识，便只跟黄新淳打了招呼。

给李权哲留出位置的女孩起身去吧台帮忙点新一轮的酒，和李权哲的果汁。范丞丞看了一眼她的背影，方才转回头问李权哲：“给你发完微信怎么这么久了才过来？”

“我在实验室，手机静音了，对不起。”

黄新淳喝了口酒，奇怪道：“这么晚了还在实验室？”

李权哲点点头：“明天要交作业了，但是同组的同学实验数据出了些问题，我帮他重新弄一下。”

“谁啊？”范丞丞皱着眉，一脸的不高兴，“都大三了还弄不好实验数据，非得劳烦别人帮忙？真废物。”

李权哲听闻范丞丞这话，心里一软，伸手从果盘里叉了一块蜜瓜，一手托着底，喂到范丞丞嘴里。范丞丞把蜜瓜嚼了吃下去，表情方才缓和了一些，他搂着李权哲肩膀把人带进怀里：“下次谁的过错就让谁自己补救，少管闲事。”

黄新淳翘着二郎腿坐在一边，冷眼看着那俩人，心道范丞丞真的很会“哄”李权哲开心，明明就是不爽李权哲来得太慢，偏偏模棱两可的一番怪罪，让李权哲听出了关心的意味。

李权哲笑眯眯陪了一整局，愣是一口酒都没喝，全程坐在范丞丞身旁，范丞丞要吃苹果不给西瓜。黄明昊玩得太野，直到后半夜了，才被黄新淳强制拎回来，吃两口零食干果解解酒，散了局。

走出门口，范丞丞从衣兜里掏出车钥匙，塞进李权哲手里，勾着李权哲脖子冲黄家兄弟俩挥手：“走了。”

黄明昊左边搂着一起跳了整晚舞的女孩子，右边是扶着他的哥哥黄新淳。黄明昊像只终于停在了花心里的蝴蝶，不再满世界飞舞，而是颤着翅膀与他们道别：“春宵一刻呀~莫要浪费~”

“好了好了。”黄新淳捞住他的腰，让那个女孩带黄明昊随便去哪里，总之不要再在自己面前搞污染自己的画面。李权哲将范丞丞扶进副驾，扣好安全带，笑着跟吵吵闹闹的黄家兄弟俩告别了，便开车离开了。

李权哲扶着方向盘：“今晚去哪儿，丞丞？”

“悦木园。”范丞丞闭着眼，回答他。悦木园是位于城东的高档小区，距离范丞丞李权哲上学的私立高校并不远。在那里，有范丞丞自己买的一套公寓，只有他跟李权哲两个人知道的地方。

车停到车库里的时候，范丞丞已经睡着了。李权哲屏着呼吸，尽量小声解开安全带，他俯身过去，用视线描绘着范丞丞的五官轮廓。车里的灯光十分昏暗，范丞丞的头歪向车门那边，李权哲只得向前探着身，去看他。

李权哲对范丞丞这张脸的迷恋，从十六岁那年就开始了，他自认，这么多年过去了，他的迷恋有增无减。但是……李权哲垂下视线，就算不对任何人说，他也不敢保证，这种迷恋，能在热情被持续消耗的情况下，还能维持多久。

“到家了？”范丞丞双眼眯着一条缝，声音里带着没睡醒的浓浓睡意。

“啊，刚停好车。”李权哲赶忙说。

范丞丞点点头，抬手开车门下车。李权哲赶紧跟着下了车：“丞丞，你刚睡醒，缓一缓再下车，要不会感冒。”

“不会。”范丞丞大步流星向着电梯走。李权哲小跑几步过去，帮他按了电梯。范丞丞的公寓在4楼，坐电梯很快就到了。

范丞丞手指按在门锁上，指纹识别打开了门。李权哲跟着进去，低头换拖鞋的时候，看到鞋架的角落那里，有根长头发。他换好拖鞋，将长发捻起来，扔进了茶几边的垃圾桶里。范丞丞靠在沙发里：“你扔了个什么？”

“长头发。”李权哲轻声回答。

范丞丞没说话，闭上眼，略皱着眉，一副喝多了不太舒服的样子。

李权哲弯着腰收拾范丞丞扔在沙发上的衣服，自己大概有快一周的时间没被范丞丞带过来了，结果沙发和茶几上都被堆得乱七八糟的。听范丞丞好半天没出动静，李权哲才抬头看过去：“难受了吗丞丞？要不……去吐一下？”

“好。”

范丞丞就着李权哲扶自己的劲儿，任他带自己去卫生间。吐了一通之后，范丞丞漱漱嘴，终于觉得胃里的不适被缓解了。李权哲递过来漱口水，范丞丞漱了嘴，转身抱住李权哲。

“还是不舒服吗？”李权哲问。

“那根头发是什么样的？”范丞丞问他。

李权哲抿了抿嘴：“深色的，大波浪。”

“哦，那是我姐。”

李权哲印象里范丞丞的姐姐最近不在国内：“你姐姐回国了？”

“前天回来的。”

“你不是……”李权哲犹豫着不知道自己是不是不该问，“不带别人来这边吗？”

范丞丞松开李权哲，手撑着洗面台，打开水龙头：“前天回来的，来抓我。”

李权哲取了洁面巾等范丞丞洗脸：“抓你？”

“嫌我大四了，还只吃喝玩乐不干正事，要抓我去公司上班。”

范丞丞很少跟李权哲聊这些“正事”，李权哲一时间不知道怎么接话才不至于踩到范丞丞的雷区：“那……然后呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

2

“明天起，你先别过来了。”范丞丞说。

李权哲愣了愣，方才点头应道：“知道了，你放心。”

范丞丞把手里的洁面巾往洗面台上一丢，笑着抱住李权哲，他最喜欢李权哲懂眼色、知进退。李权哲回抱住范丞丞的腰：“我会少出现的。”

“嗯，过段时间我就去找你。”范丞丞胡噜了一把李权哲的后脑勺，发丝软软的，范丞丞喜欢这个手感，像在揉自己的小宠物一样。“我一定会想你的，”范丞丞说着，去吻李权哲，“先让我吃个够吧。”

李权哲被范丞丞推着坐到洗面台上，范丞丞掐着他的下巴，舌头在他嘴里迫不及待地舔舐。洗面台是大理石的台面，李权哲轻轻拍了拍范丞丞，呜呜地小声哼着，范丞丞结束了亲吻，与他额头相抵，压低了声音问他：“怎么了？”

“在这儿做会有点凉，丞丞……”李权哲两条胳膊都缠到了范丞丞脖颈上。范丞丞一手托着李权哲，一手打开壁柜，拖了条浴巾垫到他屁股下边。浴巾带出了壁柜里的安全套和润滑液，也带倒了洗面台上好几个瓶瓶罐罐。

“自己脱。”范丞丞说着，伸舌尖勾着李权哲耳廓舔了一圈，而后钻进了耳蜗里，抽插着模拟性交的动作。李权哲觉得痒，又不敢使劲反抗，抖着手脱衣服，只能搂紧了范丞丞，张着嘴吧，发出猫叫一样的声音。

范丞丞在李权哲耳垂上咬了一口，满意地听到一声倒吸气，奖励性地啵了一口李权哲侧脸，便低下头，一口含住李权哲的一边乳头，牙齿厮磨着扯了扯。

“呜——丞丞——”李权哲忙不迭将手撑到身后的台子上，范丞丞喜欢在做的时候弄疼自己，李权哲皱了皱眉，在疼痛与情欲混杂着的快感里呻吟出声。范丞丞越是折磨他这一侧的乳头，李权哲越是感觉得到另一边的空虚。他手伸到胸口揉捏着自己，却被范丞丞握住手腕扯到边上去。

范丞丞放开李权哲，扯着他的手腕让他从洗面台上下来。

“跪下。”范丞丞命令道。李权哲依言跪在范丞丞面前，一手的手腕被范丞丞握着，另一手扶着范丞丞的腿，用牙咬住范丞丞的裤链，拉下来，隔着内裤布料，张开嘴含住已经勃起的性器。

范丞丞拉下内裤的边缘，性器跳出来拍在李权哲脸上。李权哲握住它撸了几下，将头部含进嘴里，避开牙齿，用舌头卷着，往更深了吞。范丞丞顶着胯，一次次戳着李权哲的喉咙。他仰起头，舒服地叹息着。

李权哲的喉头被顶着，他忍着干呕的感觉吞吐着，眼角都挂上了泪花。范丞丞享受了一会儿，拉着李权哲的手腕，将他拽起来，转了个方向，按趴到洗面台铺着的的浴巾上。范丞丞放开李权哲的手，去拿了个安全套，李权哲就着趴着的姿势，将自己的外裤连着内裤一起褪下。

“全脱了。”范丞丞咬着安全套的袋子撕，吐字虽然有些模糊，但李权哲还是听懂了，他左脚踩右脚，把裤子全脱了下来，踢到一边去，回头看范丞丞。范丞丞上衣穿得整齐，裤子半褪，正把安全套一撸到底。

李权哲闭上眼睛，把脸埋在手肘里，感觉范丞丞抹了一把冰凉的润滑剂在自己穴口，手指轻易便插了进去，旋转拉扯着，草草做了几下扩张，便替换上了真家伙。

穴口一开始还有些紧绷，范丞丞往李权哲屁股上甩了一巴掌：“放松点儿。”

“啊！”李权哲带着哭腔，深呼吸着配合抽插的频率，向后伸了一只手去寻范丞丞。范丞丞会意，牵住李权哲的手，放缓了动作，引他用手去摸交合的地方：“是不是想我了，嗯？看这小嘴儿一张一合的，吃得真起劲儿。”

李权哲被这荤话臊得捏紧了范丞丞的手，范丞丞则是弯下腰，顺着李权哲的脊背一路啃咬吮吸。“我想看看你，丞丞，我想看到你……”李权哲软着声音求他。范丞丞抽动的速度渐渐加快，他伸手攥着李权哲脖子让他抬头：“你睁眼。”

李权哲听话张开眼睛，二人此时正对着洗面台前的镜子，范丞丞说：“看到我了吗？”李权哲只看到自己额发被汗给打湿了，眼角都泛了红：“呜……丞丞，我还想抱抱你……”

范丞丞将自己从李权哲体内抽出，把人翻了个面压到墙上。李权哲就势伸胳膊搂住了范丞丞的脖子，凑过去索吻。范丞丞边亲他，边把他的一条腿架到洗面台上让他踩好，就着面对面站着的姿势，又插了进去。

李权哲一边被操着后穴，一边自己抚慰着前端，在范丞丞加快了抽插速度的时候，先他一步射了出来。范丞丞射出来之后还埋在里头没出来，倒先在李权哲肩上咬了一口。

“嘶——”李权哲忍着痛没有推开他。等范丞丞牙松了劲儿，也离开李权哲体内，去给安全套打结扔垃圾桶的时候，李权哲偏了偏头，看那牙印都带了血丝。

范丞丞又回过头去亲了亲自己咬出来的牙印，用舌尖舔干净了血迹。李权哲脱力地靠在墙上，腿酸得有些站不住了。

范丞丞打开水龙头给浴缸放水，几下脱光了自己身上的衣服。“别冲澡了，我都给你咬破了，过来洗吧。”李权哲低头看到范丞丞下身还依旧精神着，心里做好了准备，知道自己今晚这个澡，估计也泡不清静。

果然范丞丞跟他一起泡进浴缸里，还没等洗几下，李权哲就又被按在浴缸边亲了起来。范丞丞挤在李权哲两腿之间，边亲边顺着李权哲胸口，一路向下摸到肚子：“你在水里怎么更滑了啊？”

李权哲像小动物被顺了毛一样舒服餍足，也不顾腿是不是还酸着，就缠到了范丞丞腰间。

范丞丞借着酒劲胡闹，折腾到快天亮才放过李权哲。李权哲手机闹铃响了的时候，他觉得自己似乎刚闭上眼睛睡着。范丞丞在睡梦里皱了皱眉，李权哲按掉闹铃声之后，范丞丞便迅速重新睡过去了。

闹铃的备注是见导师。李权哲挣扎着爬起来，去卫生间洗漱。镜子里的自己，脖子上有范丞丞掐出的红痕，从胸前到肚子上，还散布着吻痕。昨天自己穿的衣服是圆领的，显然盖不全这痕迹，李权哲决定刷个牙就出门，去宿舍里洗个澡换身衣服再去见导师。

虽然基本能确定范丞丞晚上之前不会出门，但李权哲还是没敢开范丞丞的车走，他用手机软件叫了一辆顺风车。车来了，一开车门，李权哲愣住了：“正廷哥？”

“上车吧。”朱正廷说。

李权哲坐上副驾，系好安全带，才重新掏出手机，看约到的顺风车信息，果然显示的就是朱正廷的那辆黑色轿跑。刚刚自己居然太困了没注意，李权哲叹口气，锁了手机屏。

“你脖子上……”朱正廷犹豫着开口。

“别问了，求你了。”李权哲头歪在一边，闭着眼睛。

朱正廷抽空侧头瞟了他一眼，见他一副不想交流的困倦样子，闭嘴不再说了。他猜得到，这痕迹必然不只有脖子上有，身上怕是要有更多，而且，只能是范丞丞弄出来的。朱正廷刻意减了开车速度，暖风也调得温度更高，希望李权哲能睡得安稳些。

快到学校的时候，李权哲的同学打来电话，吵醒了李权哲，李权哲应下了电话那头的催促，说自己很快就能赶过去。

“着急吗？”朱正廷在他挂断电话之后问。

李权哲看了看时间：“来得及。哥你车能直接开到宿舍区吗？”

“能。”朱正廷直接开车将李权哲送到了宿舍楼底下，李权哲扔下一句谢谢哥，就匆忙跑上楼了。朱正廷看着他上楼的方向，熄了火，放松靠在椅背里。他想，李权哲明显是时间来不及了，可他没跟自己说实话，也……没问问为什么，自己恰好在范丞丞家附近，又恰好接了他的顺风车订单。

最后到底是朱正廷开车送李权哲去见导师的。李权哲下车前，问朱正廷晚上有没有事，朱正廷说自己可能得加班，李权哲点点头，笑着说：“那晚上加完班，去我家吧，我爸妈前几天还念叨，说你好久没去了。”

朱正廷问：“去吃饭吗？可我加完班一般都挺晚了，到时候叔叔阿姨该睡了吧，你要用什么外卖招待我啊？”

“外卖干嘛，我给你做。”李权哲下了车，关门前冲朱正廷挥挥手，“谢谢正廷哥了，你开车小心，晚上见。”

李权哲说到做到，朱正廷当晚快十一点的时候，到了李家，李权哲就是围着围裙，右手拎着锅铲，左手给他开门的。

朱正廷把外套脱下，搭在沙发背上，紧跟着就进了厨房：“你准备做什么给我吃？”

李权哲边扒拉着锅里的菜，边笑眯眯回过头：“我妈听说你要来，她做了一桌子菜，我就是掐着时间，把菜热一下。”

朱正廷笑了：“那你也算厉害，会热菜。”

“别笑我了。”

他们二人尽量不弄出大动静，吵到已经睡了的李爸爸李妈妈，热好了饭菜，便端去李权哲卧室吃。李权哲铺了一张野餐毯，两个人直接席地而坐，端着碗边吃边聊。

李权哲晚上吃过了，这会儿就只捡盐爆花生米吃，当零食磨牙。而朱正廷加班了一晚上，就着李妈妈的好手艺，着实大快朵颐了一番。他放下碗，向后靠在李权哲的床边：“还没问你呢。”

“什么？”

“你今晚怎么没去范丞丞那，也没去学校？”

李权哲叹了口气：“最后一次作业交完了，接下来没有课了，我准备住家里复习，等下月初的考试周再回学校。”

“那范丞丞呢？”

李权哲咬着嘴唇犹豫半天，到底还是说了实话：“他说他家里这段时间看他看得严，让我不要出现。”

朱正廷有些急了：“他对你就这么召之即来挥之即去的，你干嘛还跟他在一块儿呢！”

“没办法啊，”李权哲摇摇头，说，“等我慢慢积累够失望，或者磨光了热情，我就离开他。”

朱正廷想，失望慢慢累积到再也燃不起希望，或者热情一点一点被消耗殆尽，真是个折磨人精神的过程啊，明明知道会有什么结果，还放任自己等待这样的结果，就更是变相自虐了。

“值得吗，李权哲？”他问。

李权哲想了想：“值得。”

这下朱正廷觉得自己没办法再多说什么了，如果他自己觉得值得，那么，旁人也阻止不了的。“我把碗盘都收拾起来。”朱正廷说。

“一起吧。”李权哲也动起手来。

收拾好之后已经过零点了，朱正廷穿上外套回家了。朱家跟李家在十几年前便是邻居，后来城市改建，又一起搬到了现在的小区，从住上下层，变成现在的住前后楼。李权哲撑着厨房的窗台，等了没一会儿，就看到朱正廷房间的灯亮了起来。朱正廷也看到了李权哲，他挥挥手，李权哲也冲他挥手。

紧接着李权哲的手机响了一声，朱正廷发微信过来，让他早点儿睡觉。李权哲回个知道了晚安，便关了灯。

窗外有月光透进来，李权哲坐在床边，抬头看月亮。他想起刚刚朱正廷问的那个问题，值得吗，在范丞丞身边耗费时光、折磨自己，值得吗？

当然值得了。李权哲想，我能有什么办法，第一次心动的人太惊艳了，我可能这辈子都忘不了十六岁那年的他。所以哪怕是把心切成片送给范丞丞下酒，也是值得的。

十六岁的李权哲念高二，在校际篮球赛的赛前训练里，第一次见到了范丞丞。之前他只是听说高三有个从国外回来的学长，篮球打得特别好，所以一入学，就被教练邀请加入了校队。

如今已经读大三的李权哲，依旧记得，篮球馆的门被打开，范丞丞站在门口，被午后阳光镀了层暖黄色的边，他走进了篮球馆，也走进了自己心里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

3  
那时在篮球队的训练赛里，几乎所有人都只看得到光芒万丈carry全场的他，可是他却能看得到自己——

“你叫什么？”范丞丞甩着头发上的汗珠，走到作为对手的李权哲面前，“刚刚压哨进的那个球真漂亮啊。”

李权哲一愣：“啊……谢谢，那也还是没能赢你们啊。”

范丞丞笑得眼睛都眯起来：“什么你们我们的，等校际联赛的时候，咱们不都是一个队的嘛。”

“也对。”

于是全市高中校际篮球联赛中，范丞丞作为空降而来的队长，带领全队一举捧回了冠军奖杯，也从此成了全校的风云人物。然后李权哲的课程忙了起来，篮球赛之后再见到范丞丞，是一个晚自习——

李权哲坐在教室里有些头昏脑胀，古文背不下去，卷子也没法静下心来写。他跟同桌打了声招呼，一个人去了操场。这会儿天已经全黑了，校园里的路灯光，在他看来，惨白惨白的。

昨晚爸爸又说了一次，让他一定要努力，至少得保持住现在的成绩，才能考进爸爸当校长的私立大学里。李权哲觉得好累，他不是学霸类型的人，他能学到这样的程度，已经费了很大的力气了。

不知不觉走到了实验楼的后边，李权哲撞见了一男一女两个人靠在实验楼墙边接吻。听到脚步声，女生推了一把面前的男生，二人一同向着李权哲这边看过来。

“是你？”

实验楼后没有灯，男生出声了，李权哲才眯着眼睛借月光看清，这人是范丞丞。他立刻看向被范丞丞亲吻的女生，认出了那是高一年级某个班的班花。之所以这么清楚，因为李权哲的同桌几乎天天在李权哲面前念叨她，还给李权哲看过各种各样的班花照片。

“你叫李……”范丞丞只隐约记得面前这个队友，球服背面印着LEE。

“李权哲。”

“哦对，”范丞丞笑道，“哥们儿，帮看着点儿那边，谢了。”

范丞丞说完又拉着班花手腕亲了下去，李权哲抿了抿嘴，不再看他们，转身往回走。说是帮忙看着点儿那边，但是这大晚上的，又有几个人会往这黑漆漆的实验楼方向走呢？范丞丞也就是找个借口，支走自己，怕自己坏他好事罢了。

李权哲双手插进衣服口袋里，边往教室走，边不自觉地回想起刚刚看到的场景。月光里范丞丞的侧脸特别好看，当然，班花的侧脸……也好看。

唉。李权哲仰头看看只有半圆的月亮，叹了口气，他心里有点儿堵得慌。“我也想恋爱了。”李权哲小声嘟囔了一句。然后李权哲想起了班里传闻中那个喜欢自己的女生……“算了吧，万般皆下品，惟有读书高。”

李权哲升高三的时候，范丞丞已经念大学去了。八卦精神比学习精神足的女生们几乎每天都在讨论范丞丞，于是李权哲多少听了几耳朵关于范丞丞的八卦。

秋天的时候，她们说，范丞丞其实高考根本没参加，但是他靠着家里，保驾护航去了本市最好的私立大学。李权哲默念了一遍弘远大学的名字，那是爸爸当校长的地方，也是自己拼命想要考进去的地方。如今，考进去不仅意味着能满足爸爸的期望，也意味着，能再一次跟范丞丞成为校友。

等到下过初雪后，她们开始说，范丞丞是弘远的风云人物，带着班里的几个人一起，拿了新生百队篮球赛的冠军，还钢琴弹唱，成了校园十佳歌手之一。范丞丞的女朋友，可是一个接一个地换，就没见过有谁在范丞丞身边超过一星期的。

等到春暖花开，几轮复习过后，李权哲在收拾东西回家进入自主复习阶段前，女生们又说起范丞丞最近被家里骂了，原因是有个女生算计范丞丞，想成为范丞丞的最后一任女朋友，不知怎么怀上了范丞丞的孩子。

李权哲听见这个八卦的时候，收拾练习册和卷子的手停了下来。他转过头去问女生们：“然后呢？”

她们想起李权哲也曾是篮球队的队员，便很乐于分享地说：“范丞丞他姐都去学校了！听说给了钱，把人摆平了。”

“怎么摆平的？”李权哲问。

有个女生捂着嘴嗤嗤笑道：“还能怎么摆平，打掉孩子，让人转学呗。”

另一人感叹道：“有钱真的为所欲为啊。”

“那可不，”又一个女生说，“人家可是校董的儿子，还不说风就是雨。”

李权哲终于挨过高考之后，李爸爸带他去了弘远大学。这段时间恰巧是大学的复习月，考试周近在眼前，到处都是看书背书的人。篮球场那边传来的打球声音，就显得格外特别。李权哲循着声音走到篮球场，一眼便认出那个打球的人是范丞丞。

“范丞丞！”他隔着篮球场外围的铁丝网喊他。

范丞丞收回将要投篮的手，看向他，眼神迷茫了几秒，试探着开口：“李……”

“李权哲。”

“对，”范丞丞笑道，“李权哲，你怎么来了？”

“今天都11号了，我高考完了啊。”李权哲说道，“我觉得我考得还行，等9月的时候，我就能做你学弟了。”

范丞丞把篮球往边上一扔，走过去靠到铁丝网上，近距离跟李权哲说话：“你不一直是我学弟么？”

李权哲闻言笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝了，范丞丞说：“你等一下。”然后他绕过铁丝网，站到了李权哲面前：“哎你一笑啊，我就琢磨着，你脸的手感一定特好。”

“啊？”李权哲摸摸自己脸。

范丞丞不客气地上手去掐李权哲的脸：“果然手感好。”

在心里惦念了快一年的人，如今跟自己面对面站在一块儿，还掐着自己的脸，李权哲瘪瘪嘴，有些委屈的感觉涌了上来，眼圈登时就红了。范丞丞见状吓得赶紧松手：“喂不是吧，我也没使劲儿，你怎么要哭啊！”

“我没！”李权哲揉了揉被范丞丞掐过的地方。

范丞丞从裤兜里掏出手机，看了下时间：“快中午了，走，哥带你吃饭去。”

“那我给我爸说一声，让他中午不要等我了。”李权哲也掏手机。

“你爸？谁呀？”范丞丞探头去看李权哲的手机，看到李权哲按完手机号，跳出来的名字，惊讶道，“李校长是你爸？”

“嗯。”李权哲应了一声，打通了爸爸的电话，跟他说中午吃饭不用等自己，李爸爸问那他要怎么解决午饭，李权哲说遇到范丞丞了，跟他一起吃。

李爸爸在电话那边叮嘱道：“跟范丞丞好好相处，儿子，他可是范校董家的公子。”

范丞丞抱着胳膊倚在铁丝网上，隐约听到了电话里的那句话，然后他听到李权哲答应道：“爸，我知道，这不用你特地说。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

4  
范丞丞带李权哲回了自己的宿舍，让他坐着等自己冲个澡换身衣服。李权哲坐在宿舍的公共客厅里，四下环望着。范丞丞作为校董的儿子，住的是学校最贵的宿舍，一百多平方的两室一厅，只有厨房客厅阳台是公共的，剩下两个单人间都带各自的卫生间。

等范丞丞的时候，范丞丞的室友回来了。“你是？”室友戴着副眼镜，手里拎了本书，看着比范丞丞文质彬彬。

李权哲立刻站起身打招呼：“我是范丞丞的……学弟。”

“学弟？”室友觉得奇怪，范丞丞今年不是才读大一么，他顿了顿问道，“高中的学弟？”

“嗯，我今年也要考到这儿，学长。”

“学什么长。”范丞丞臭着一张脸出现在李权哲身后，“走了，饿死了。”

室友在他俩身后喊范丞丞：“阿丞。”

“嗯？”范丞丞头也不回。

室友道：“今晚社团有活动，别忘了。”

“知道了。”范丞丞关上门。

李权哲一直好奇范丞丞会加入什么社团，他直到走出学校了，才终于忍不住问出口，范丞丞瞥了他一眼，答道：“电影社。”

李权哲听到答案笑了一声，范丞丞转过头：“你笑什么？”

“啊，还以为会是篮球社之类的。”

“篮球社倒是有，没去。”

“为什么？”

范丞丞突然凑近李权哲：“因为不够自由。”

李权哲想了想：“电影社……够自由？”

“等你考进学校了，你就能知道了。”范丞丞岔开话题，往远处指了指，“你看见那个绿色牌子了吗？蒸蒸日上。”

李权哲点头：“看到了，那是什么店？”

“刚开不久的，特色菜是清蒸海鲜。”

李权哲眼睛一亮：“我们去吃海鲜吗！”

“对啊，你喜欢？”范丞丞听他语气里都是兴奋，猜测道。

“还挺喜欢的。”李权哲余光观察着范丞丞的表情，试探着回答他，“就是之前吃得不多。”

范丞丞没再说话，李权哲想了想又补充一句：“要是这家店好吃，等我考过来了，肯定要常去吃。”

李权哲喜欢坐在窗边，范丞丞皱了皱眉，选了个最角落的靠窗位置，对着菜单里有的海鲜品种，挨个问李权哲想吃什么。李权哲应了好几个“可以啊”之后，突然问范丞丞：“我们会不会点太多了？”

“没关系。”范丞丞扣上菜单递回给服务生。

过了一会儿上菜了，果然桌子都被摆满了，服务生在桌边摆了一个计时器，每种海鲜需要蒸多久，都严格计时。李权哲喜欢这种保持海鲜原汁原味的烹饪方式，一口接一口地吃着，都没时间说话了。

范丞丞还是第一次见到同桌吃饭的人，吃成这种狼吞虎咽的样子，他忍不住笑，干脆停了筷子看他吃。

李权哲是吃得差不多了，一抬头，才发现范丞丞在笑着看自己，李权哲一下子有些手足无措：“怎……怎么了啊？”

“你爸虐待你啊？”

“没有啊。”

“那是怎么给你饿成这样了？”

李权哲不好意思地笑了：“是东西太好吃了，我遇到好吃的就容易这样。”

范丞丞觉得李权哲这个人真的很有意思。

朱正廷坐在李权哲对面，用筷子越过桌面去点了点李权哲面前的盘子：“发什么呆呢，快吃啊！”

李权哲夹了一只虾到自己盘子里，低着头：“他第一次带我来这家店的时候，我们俩就是坐在这个位置上的。”

朱正廷闻言，停了筷子，给李权哲倒了一点白葡萄酒。李权哲喝了一小口，叹息道：“我们在一起两年多了，这么说也不对，是我跟他之间，这么畸形的关系，维持了两年多了。”

“结束吧李权哲。”朱正廷说。

李权哲看向窗外的夜色：“我真的不止一次想过，要不就结束这段关系吧，但是我有点不甘心。”

“不甘心什么？”

“因为我时不时会感觉得到，他喜欢我在意我，所以这段关系维持的时间越久，我越不甘心跟他分开。”李权哲转回头盯着朱正廷，“我觉得我没有在浪费时间浪费感情，所以为什么我要放弃，为什么我要自己承认我失败呢？”

朱正廷想到一句话：当断不断，反受其乱。可是坐在自己对面的这个弟弟，从小到大都是自己带着他到处跑，带着他翻墙头爬树，带着他招猫逗狗，带着他一点一点长大的，现在他红着两只眼睛看向自己……朱正廷话在喉头滚了一圈，终究还是咽了下去。

这时李权哲的手机响了，来电显示是范丞丞。朱正廷看到李权哲一瞬间收起了刚刚那副混着愤怒和难过的表情，眉眼全都柔和了下来与范丞丞讲电话。

没说几句，朱正廷就能隔着桌子听见电话那头的范丞丞在吼：“我现在还得靠论坛八卦才能知道你在干什么了吗！李权哲你挺有本事啊！”

李权哲有些着急：“丞丞，丞丞你听我说，跟我吃饭的是正廷哥，你知道他的不是吗……是我托他帮忙买东西，他给我送过来……我做实验要用的东西不能网购……自己买我要怎么拿回来啊，那么多那么大，路还那么远……”

然后电话那边范丞丞的声音小了下来，朱正廷听不到他说了什么，只见到李权哲听了一会儿，小声辩解道：“不是你说，不要主动找你吗。”

“嗯，好，那我不走。”李权哲挂断电话，抬头对朱正廷说：“正廷哥，范丞丞说一会儿过来接我，让我在这里等他，你看……”

朱正廷听出了李权哲的意思是不想让他和范丞丞见面，但他还是说：“我在这陪你等他。”

李权哲只能点点头。

他们边吃边等，都吃饱以后又等了半个多小时，有一辆车停到蒸蒸日上店门外。李权哲看了一眼，拿外套起身：“范丞丞来了。”

朱正廷跟他一块儿起身：“那我也走了。”

二人一前一后走出店门，范丞丞从驾驶室开门出来。“丞丞。”李权哲走过去。

范丞丞伸手握住李权哲的手腕，扯到自己身边。李权哲一个踉跄，扶了一下车才站稳，他回头再看范丞丞，却发现范丞丞一脸不爽地盯着朱正廷。

朱正廷一步一步地从店门口的台阶上走下来，面对范丞丞的目光，他毫不让步地看回去：“照顾好我弟弟。”

“你弟弟？”范丞丞冷笑，“李权哲是你谁家的弟弟？什么血缘？”

朱正廷故意道：“青梅竹马，感情好到穿同一条裤子的弟弟。”

范丞丞放开李权哲，走到朱正廷面前，凑过去压低声音说：“那你们俩这同一条裤子，可被我扒过不知道多少次了呀。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

5

李权哲被就近带回了范丞丞的宿舍。一进门，李权哲还没来得及与坐在客厅里的黄新淳打一声招呼，就被范丞丞推了一把，摔进了范丞丞房间里。黄明昊从厨房里叼着盒牛奶探出头来，左右看看，问他哥：“怎么了？范丞丞回来了？”

黄新淳冲他比了个“嘘”，黄明昊凑过来，黄新淳说：“你安静点儿，他带李权哲回来的，看起来心情特别差。”

黄明昊一屁股坐到他哥身边，老神在在地叹道：“山雨欲来风满楼哇。”

“我倒是怕城门失火殃及池鱼。”他哥说。

“那咱们出去蹦个通宵怎么样！”黄明昊一个激灵兴奋了起来。

黄新淳起身：“走着。”

范丞丞反锁了房间门，沉默地站在原地盯着李权哲看。李权哲从地上爬起来，低着头，不太敢去看范丞丞现在是什么表情。

“我说我不找你，就是允许你找别人是吗？”范丞丞问道。

李权哲抬起头，着急地解释：“那就是个我邻居家的哥哥，你不要误会。”

“那也不行。”

李权哲愣了一会儿，挪两步坐到范丞丞床上：“我总不能谈个恋爱谈得一个朋友也没有了，不过话说回来，范丞丞，我真的在跟你谈恋爱吗？”

“什么意思？”

“你也提到了说论坛八卦，范丞丞，你知道我这些年，在论坛八卦里，看到过你多少个男朋友女朋友吗？”

范丞丞没说话，李权哲深吸一口气，手肘撑着膝盖捂住脸。二人都沉默着，许久，李权哲才搓了搓脸，说道：“我可喜欢你了范丞丞，可是我喜欢得一点儿底气都没有。你从来我不知道我心里藏着多少嫉妒。以前我嫉妒你的女朋友，嫉妒你的同班同学，后来我嫉妒你身边的兄弟，嫉妒你姐姐，也嫉妒你爸妈，甚至，我甚至……”

李权哲抬起头，红着眼睛望向范丞丞：“我甚至嫉妒你家里养的那只小狗，可是我从头至尾，都不知道我应该用什么立场讲出这些嫉妒。”

原来你这些年，也不是我表面上看到的那么乖吗？范丞丞心想。

“如果我算不上你唯一的恋人的话，那我不想继续了，范丞丞。”

范丞丞走过去，弯腰摸摸李权哲的脸说：“别说傻话，我当然只有你一个了。”

李权哲侧头在范丞丞掌心蹭了蹭，范丞丞坐到他身边，扳过他的脸亲了亲他抿着的嘴，说：“没有要你谈恋爱的时候不交朋友，但是你要跟我讲，你在想什么要跟我讲，你要跟谁去做什么事也要跟我讲。”

李权哲抬眼去看他，范丞丞歪了歪头：“答应我。”

“……好。”

范丞丞亲了亲李权哲额头以示满意，又要求道：“不可以再说什么‘不想继续’之类的话了。”

“好。”

范丞丞勾起嘴角，亲一下李权哲的鼻尖，与他额头相抵，压低了嗓音：“有要离开我的想法也不可以。”

“知道了。”李权哲主动贴向范丞丞双唇索吻。

范丞丞舌尖在李权哲口中逡巡，每一处都顾及到，也每一处都不多停留，他的唇舌离开的时候，李权哲还不满足地追过去。

于是又交换了一个吻后，范丞丞将他抱在怀里：“今天怎么这么乖？”

李权哲抱紧他，语气软乎乎的：“我想你了。”

“怎么想的，嗯？”范丞丞在他耳边问。

李权哲腿一跨，坐在了范丞丞腿上，往前蹭了蹭，与他面对面身体贴在了一起。范丞丞就势搂住他的腰，一手前一手后地摸上李权哲的屁股：“怎么，用这儿想的？”

李权哲被他臊得耳根都红了，怕范丞丞再说出更让自己不敢听的话，李权哲一低头，用吻堵住了他的嘴。

范丞丞喜欢对方在情事里这么主动，只是这样的情况实在太少，他吻得温柔而绵长，在吻的同时，脱着李权哲的衣服。李权哲也去脱范丞丞的衣服，动作却比范丞丞的要急切。范丞丞转而去亲吻李权哲的下巴，一路向下吻过喉结，吻过锁骨，复又抬起头，轻喘着问：“急什么呢？宝贝儿，嗯？”

李权哲不答话，直起腰解自己的裤子。范丞丞边在李权哲胸前嘬出一个又一个红痕，边把自己衣服丢到一边的地上。李权哲将自己全都扒干净，舔湿了手指，伸到后边自己做着扩张。

范丞丞手撑到身后，歪着头看跨跪在自己腿上的李权哲仰着头，皱着眉头弄自己。范丞丞的目光向下游走，看他咬着的下唇、滑动的喉结，起伏的胸口，挺立的乳头，平坦的小腹，毛丛里已经抬了头的性器，微微颤抖的白嫩大腿根。

再抬眼，范丞丞的目光落在了李权哲肩上的齿痕上，他凑过去沿着齿痕舔了一圈，换来李权哲一声呻吟。

“还没好吗？”

“好…好了。”李权哲喘息着去拉范丞丞裤链，掏出范丞丞的那根，往自己手心吐了两口唾沫，撸了几下就要往自己身后插。

“别急。”范丞丞抬屁股把裤子都脱掉，没再阻止李权哲的动作，而是胳膊横在李权哲腰间助力着。他随着李权哲上下的起伏亲吻着齿痕：“我问的不是你扩张好没好，我是问，这个牙印儿，这么些天了还没好吗？”

李权哲被问得一愣，停了动作，他眼底迅速蓄满了泪水，盛不下的，就顺着脸颊滑下来。范丞丞去亲吻垂在下巴颏儿的那滴眼泪，亲完了又吻到李权哲嘴上：“咸不咸？”

李权哲点头。范丞丞指尖点了点齿痕：“疼不疼？”

李权哲摇头。范丞丞又问了一遍，还补充说让他讲实话，李权哲双手紧紧抱住范丞丞脖子，脸埋在他颈窝，点着头：“疼，可疼了。”

范丞丞回抱住他，一手托着腰一手托着后脑勺将他放躺在床上：“那再不咬了，乖啊。”

李权哲怎么都不肯再放开抱着他的手了，范丞丞只好手肘兜着李权哲膝弯，将人折叠着，又操了进去。

这一次他们没用润滑剂也没戴套，范丞丞便有意识地放慢了些动作，可李权哲边张着嘴喘息呻吟，像条搁浅的鱼那样，边带着哭腔求范丞丞：“快一点…好不好，范丞丞……呜……快一点，让我、让我……让我痛一点……”

“快一点儿会把你弄伤。”范丞丞亲了亲李权哲汗湿了的鬓角，在他耳边说道。

今晚的范丞丞可以算得上特别温柔了，亲热过后的李权哲，甚至可以自己去浴室洗好澡，再回来懒洋洋地躺在范丞丞怀里。范丞丞玩着他的手指头，一个个指尖捏过去，再捏回来。李权哲抓住范丞丞的手：“我看看你的手。”

“我手怎么了？”范丞丞卸了劲儿，任李权哲把自己手翻过来覆过去地看。

李权哲看了半天，将他的手拉到唇边亲了亲：“这双手弹钢琴的话，得多好看啊。”

“你是夸我手呢，还是夸钢琴呢？”

李权哲翻了个身面对着范丞丞，撑起上身趴着：“我还没看过你弹琴呢。”

“是吗？”

“你都没注意到这件事吗？”

范丞丞笑道：“改天弹给你听呗。”

“单独吗？只给我一个人吗？”

“那你找个隔音还避光的密室吧。”

李权哲虽然对范丞丞说，自己没见过他弹钢琴。但他这话，可以算是半句假话，范丞丞弹钢琴的视频，他还是看过的。

那是在李权哲进了大学，报名参加校园十佳歌手比赛的时候。李权哲参加海选赛，挑了一首英文歌。海选都是清唱，没有伴奏，所以在他第一句唱出来的时候，作为特约评委的范丞丞身体前倾，手肘撑在桌子上，眯着眼看他，而其他几个评委，则都侧头看了范丞丞一眼。

李权哲心里打着鼓，唱完一整段副歌，抿着嘴等点评。

此时范丞丞反倒向后靠到椅背上，悠悠闲闲地放松坐着了。反倒是范丞丞身边坐着的校学生会文娱部长，将肩膀上的咖啡色大波浪卷发往后甩了甩，拿起麦克风说：“这首歌你选得失败了。”

李权哲瞪大了眼睛：“啊，是吗……”

文娱部长继续说：“因为去年的十佳歌手决赛，范丞丞就是钢琴弹唱的这首歌呀。”

李权哲还真不知道这事，他心里只有俩字：完了。

文娱部长一脸遗憾：“虽然你声音挺好听的，唱歌也没跑调，但是……”话未说完，范丞丞拍了拍她手背，从她手里拿过麦克风：“这就够入围了，李权哲，回去准备初赛的歌吧。”

李权哲赶忙鞠躬道：“谢谢学长。”

下一个选手走上场的时候，李权哲回头又看了一眼范丞丞，范丞丞也正好看向了他这边，与他眼神对上后，范丞丞勾了勾嘴角，冲他点了下头。李权哲也冲他笑了，他小幅度地单独给他鞠了个躬，挥了挥手，跑走了。

等在会场外的同班同学问李权哲：“怎么样？”

“过了！”李权哲给他讲了一下过程，说文娱部长本来是不想让自己过的，但范丞丞拦了下来。同学点点头：“那范丞丞的确有资格让你过。”

“嗯？”

同学解释道：“这首歌范丞丞唱得可比原唱好听，他觉得你能过的话，别人也的确没话能说。”

“你听过他唱？”

“何止，我女朋友甚至把他弹唱的视频都发给我了。”

李权哲抓住他的胳膊：“传给我看！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

视频里的范丞丞侧身对着舞台，话筒架在身侧，边弹边唱。因为拍摄角度的问题，范丞丞的侧脸被挡住了一块，好在声音还算清晰。李权哲躺在宿舍的床上，翻来覆去不知把这个视频看了多少遍了。

范丞丞的来电突然跳出来的时候，李权哲吓了一跳，像是想着人家自慰结果被抓了正着似的。心跳砰砰砰了半天才抖着手接起来。

“你在哪儿呢？”范丞丞上来就问。

“在……在宿舍。”

“我在楼下等你，你收拾一下我带你去个地方。”范丞丞住在三楼，所以住在七楼的李权哲得下楼。

李权哲瞟了一眼窗外的黑漆漆，又抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“可是这都八点多了。”

“早了也没意思啊，别废话，你去不去？”

“去。”李权哲无法拒绝范丞丞的要求，尤其是在范丞丞语气有点不耐烦了的时候。

他结束了通话赶忙换衣服去坐电梯下楼。范丞丞正坐在客厅等他，一件低领T外套着件机车服。李权哲一眼就被范丞丞脖子上的两颗并排的小痣吸引了目光。范丞丞却从上到下打量了一下李权哲的打扮：“卫衣加上牛仔裤啊。”

李权哲一头雾水，范丞丞轻声笑了出来：“还真是清纯大学生的打扮啊。”

“要不……我回去换一身？”李权哲有些尴尬。

“不用不用，”范丞丞起身走过去，伸手揉了揉李权哲的顺毛，“就这身挺好的，好到我现在改主意了。”

李权哲跟着范丞丞往外走：“这么晚了是要去哪儿？”

“你记不记得你问过我，为什么没去篮球社？”

“当然，你说篮球社没有电影社够自由。”

“对。”范丞丞带他下楼，去开自己的黑色跑车，“今晚带你去见识一下什么叫电影社的自由。”

秋日的夜风很凉爽，李权哲降下一些车窗，吹着风看路灯与霓虹被范丞丞的车甩在身后。范丞丞径直把车开到了酒吧街，在一家并不起眼的店门口停了下来。服务生殷勤地迎到车边来：“范少晚上好。”

范丞丞点点头，把钥匙丢给服务生去泊车，自然地牵起李权哲的手，十指相扣着向酒吧里走。进门了之后，里边的服务生也是纷纷向范丞丞打着招呼，领班更是大老远过来，笑容可掬地引着他二人往二楼走：“大少和二少已经到了，还是‘九龙捧圣’包房。”

“你忙吧，我们自己过去。”范丞丞轻车熟路，带着李权哲去了走廊尽头的一间包房，进门前，李权哲抬头看到包房门口的墙上挂了个牌子，牌子上龙飞凤舞地写着九龙捧圣四个字。他又回了下头，发现沿着走廊，一边是单数的词，一边是双数的词。九龙捧圣的对面，是十里春风。

进了包房，李权哲吓了一跳。包房墙上有个巨大的幕布，投影着一部尺度大胆直白的外国电影，而沙发上坐着的男男女女，则要么吻在一起，要么干脆衣衫都不整了纠缠在一起。

范丞丞牵着李权哲找了一处人少的沙发坐下。李权哲一直瞪圆着眼睛不出声，范丞丞笑着凑近李权哲的耳朵，在电影的声音里，问他：“吓到了？”

李权哲转过头，近在咫尺地与范丞丞面对面了，一瞬间，电影里的呻吟声和外语荤话都被擂鼓般的心跳声取代。李权哲甚至不敢眨眼，就这么盯着范丞丞的眼睛。

仿佛静止了的空气被一个穿摸胸裙子的女人打破，她端着酒杯坐到了范丞丞身边，开口说话的声音有些小烟嗓：“范少爷今天怎么来得这么晚呀？”说着，她的胸就往范丞丞手臂上贴，二郎腿一翘，刚好将脚塞进范丞丞的两腿之间，高跟鞋摩擦着范丞丞的小腿。

范丞丞伸手一挡她：“男朋友动作慢嘛，欣欣你可小心他吃醋。”

童欣探过头，假装刚看到李权哲的样子，哦哟了一声，笑着调侃范丞丞：“原来范少爷又带了伴儿呀，不早说，害我来之前好一番挑衣服。不过范少爷这是换口味了吗？”

“滚蛋。”范丞丞笑骂，童欣冲他飞了个吻，又瞟了李权哲一眼，才端着酒杯跑到别人身边去了。

李权哲觉得自己的手心在出汗，他怕范丞丞嫌弃，想着悄悄把手抽出来，却没想到被范丞丞察觉了，更紧地牵住手。他欠身去茶几上抽了两张纸巾，拿回来给李权哲，还在他耳边讲悄悄话：“不舒服就擦擦手，你今晚可得把我男朋友这个戏演到底。”

李权哲乖乖点头，握了一下纸巾吸干手汗，主动把手指塞回范丞丞的指缝里。范丞丞换了只手去牵李权哲，原本的那只手一伸，搭到李权哲肩膀上将人搂到怀里。

要是原本只是朋友或者哥们儿，或者仅限学长学弟的关系，可能也没什么。但李权哲可以算是暗恋范丞丞许久了，冷不丁这样亲密地靠在了范丞丞怀里，李权哲别说手脚不知往哪搁了，就连呼吸该用什么节奏，他都找不准了。

斜对角的沙发上，领班口中的“大少”黄新淳、“二少”黄明昊一人怀里一个漂亮姑娘。黄新淳把人抱在腿上坐着，手早就探进衣摆，没工夫关注范丞丞这边。而黄明昊搂着姑娘的肩膀，懒懒地靠着人家，原本在边看电影边享受姑娘的喂食服务，这会儿，他的目光看向了范丞丞，还与范丞丞看过来的目光撞上了。

黄明昊见李权哲被范丞丞搂在怀里，眼中惊讶一闪而过，随即他冲范丞丞揶揄地笑了起来。

“二少笑什么呢？”姑娘问。

黄明昊收回目光，在姑娘肩头蹭了蹭，躺了个舒服的位置重新开始看电影：“范丞丞又换了个人啊……”

姑娘闻言看了一眼，用勺挖了块提拉米苏喂给黄明昊：“是呀，不知道这个能在范少身边待多久呢。”

黄明昊禁不住又往那边瞧了一眼，这会儿范丞丞侧过头去亲李权哲了，李权哲愣着不敢动像个假人似的，映着电影的光，似乎能看到他紧闭着眼睛，睫毛不住颤抖。

“是个雏儿吧？”姑娘嘟囔着。

黄明昊皱着眉开口：“是我室友。”

“啊？”姑娘愣了。黄明昊坐直了身体，不再看向那边。

范丞丞见李权哲不会回应，用牙磕了磕他嘴唇：“张开嘴。”

李权哲往后缩了缩，跟范丞丞之间拉开距离，小声问：“不……不好吧？”

“怎么了？”

“演戏还要演成这样吗？”李权哲怯怯地问。

范丞丞干脆拉着李权哲的手按在了自己的裤裆上：“要不换场戏？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

7  
李权哲被掌心底下的感知吓了一跳，他没想到范丞丞现在是硬了的状态。于是他说话都结巴了起来：“你、你、不是，我、我……”

范丞丞被他逗乐，放开按着他的手：“你要说什么？你没看过三级片？还是说，你看的都直接是……”

李权哲被说脸红了，他暗自庆幸这个包房光线昏暗范丞丞看不出来。但范丞丞抬手摸了摸李权哲的脸：“脸发烧啦。”

李权哲立马抬手抓住范丞丞的手，范丞丞说：“走。”

“去哪儿？”李权哲问。范丞丞没回答他，牵着他的手直接站起身往外走。黄新淳终于在这时候分给了范丞丞一些注意力：“阿丞？”

范丞丞回过头，黄新淳：“去哪儿啊？”

范丞丞抬起与李权哲十指紧扣的那只手，晃给黄新淳看：“迟到早退。”

李权哲跟着范丞丞，一路走到地下停车场坐进了范丞丞的车里。范丞丞没有要开车离开的意思，他将椅背放倒，躺着不说话，胳膊还盖在眼睛上。李权哲坐在副驾，不知道该说什么话来打破沉默，也不知道该干点儿什么。

过了好一会儿，他才想起来兜里揣了手机。于是李权哲拿出手机，将屏幕调暗，声音调成静音，默默刷校内论坛看。论坛首页好几个帖子的标题都带着“大少爷”三个字，李权哲知道这是在说范丞丞，毕竟是校董的儿子。戳进去看看内容，李权哲又红着脸退出了——今晚的帖子几乎无一例外在说大少爷今天身边换人了，偷拍的照片里，范丞丞身边的人都是李权哲自己。这种吃瓜吃到自己头上的感觉，李权哲把网页切出去看娱乐八卦论坛去了。

八卦论坛首页飘着一个热度很高、刷了好几页的新帖子，看标题是讨论某选秀节目结束半年后，那些排名低但颜值高的小花们的现状。李权哲好奇，点进去爬楼。楼主很敬业，盘点的同时都带着每位小花的照片。但李权哲越看越觉得眼熟，虽然他没看过这个选秀……

等一下，这其中好几个，自己刚刚都见过！就在那个九龙捧圣包房里！

李权哲悄悄去看身边的范丞丞，见他终于坐起身，把椅背调回来，启动了车。李权哲赶紧收起手机，系好安全带。

范丞丞沉默着把车开到靠海的地方，将车停在了海滨公园外边。二人下了车，李权哲深吸了一口带着咸味的海风。

“我们去那边。”范丞丞指了指海滨公园的步道。李权哲点点头，跟上去。他跟在范丞丞斜后方半步的位置，走了很久，终于忍不住问道：“今晚那个聚会……”

“不是聚会，”范丞丞说，“那是电影社的社团活动。”

李权哲被震惊到不知道该说什么，电影社的社团活动居然还有娱乐圈的女艺人们参加吗？

“你听说过雷德影业吗？”

“听说过。”李权哲想，刚刚盘点的那个帖子里就提到过这个电影公司。

范丞丞解释说：“雷德影业的董事长是黄新淳他爸。”

李权哲点点头，明白了，怪不得呢，电影社背靠电影公司，能有艺人来参加社团活动不奇怪……但奇怪的是，社团活动就是大家和女艺人们聚在一起看那样的电影吗？

“那个来找我喝酒的，你认识吗？”

“啊？不认识。”李权哲心想，你带我去的地方，来的人你不认识，我不就更不认识了么。没想到范丞丞就是过个渡，他主要是想给李权哲介绍一下：“她叫童欣，来找我是为了个电影女三号的角色。”

“才女三号吗？”

范丞丞笑起来：“你真是够单纯。”

“怎么了？”

“她那个演技和知名度，女三号都是抬举她了，真不爱搭理她。”范丞丞回手将李权哲搂过来搭肩膀，“所以今晚还真是多亏你了。”

“这又有我的事儿了？”

“多亏你今晚演我男朋友啊，不然还真得想个说得过去的借口甩开她。”

李权哲前一秒还在为范丞丞搂了自己而心动，下一秒听说自己就是个甩开别人的借口，又心里酸溜溜地低落了起来。

范丞丞走着走着，重心都转移李权哲身上去了。李权哲走得有些艰难。“你怎么不说话了？”范丞丞转头看他。

“没啊。”李权哲轻声说。

“我猜我刚刚有哪句话是你不爱听的。”

李权哲愣了一下，摇摇头。范丞丞抬手揉揉李权哲后脑勺的头发，软乎乎的：“你这个态度，我觉得我猜对了。”

“没有。”李权哲低着头，看着自己的鞋尖。范丞丞想了想，停下脚步，李权哲也跟着停下，转过头，带着疑问看向他。

范丞丞手指勾着李权哲下巴，凑近他，李权哲吓了一跳闭上眼，等了好几秒，都没等到范丞丞要干什么，他小心地睁开眼，看到范丞丞的一脸笑意。

“我猜你在不高兴我说那你当借口那句话。”范丞丞说道。

“不是。”李权哲否认道。

“口是心非，”范丞丞评论道，“你喜欢我吧？所以才不高兴我这句话。”

李权哲感觉自己的脸又在发烧了：“没有口是心非。”

“我猜得不对？”

“不对。”

“你不喜欢我？”

“嗯。”

范丞丞往后退了两步，转身趴到步道的栏杆上，背对着李权哲：“害，原来人家不喜欢我啊，那我又让人假扮男朋友，又去亲人家的，多过分啊。”

“丞丞！”李权哲赶紧走到他身边，探头去看他表情，见他一脸的失落。

范丞丞把脸往反方向转，不给他看：“不喜欢我就离我远点儿。”

“不是。”李权哲拽他胳膊让他把脸转回来，“范丞丞，我没有不喜欢你。”

“那就是喜欢我。”范丞丞转过头直视着他的眼睛。

李权哲躲闪着范丞丞的目光：“嗯，喜欢。”

范丞丞托着他下巴让他抬起头，吻上去之前低声提醒他：“这回要张嘴。”

李权哲被范丞丞吻住，两手捏着衣角，十分紧张。范丞丞嘴上勾着反应青涩的舌尖，缠绕舔舐，手上将人捞进怀里，抚摸揉捏。李权哲慢慢学着回应他，舌尖随着范丞丞的探出口，被吮住了用齿尖轻轻磨着。他被范丞丞按在栏杆上，手也大胆地抬起来，环住范丞丞的脖子，渐渐收紧。

感觉到李权哲的呼吸变得急促了，范丞丞捏了一把李权哲的屁股。李权哲吓一跳，往后一闪结束了吻，两人之间拉出一条银丝。

“干嘛呀。”李权哲低头抿了抿嘴唇。

范丞丞侧头亲了亲他耳廓，哑着嗓子问道：“带身份证了吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

8  
范丞丞问带没带身份证，李权哲摸了摸兜，小声说：“没……”

刚鼓起勇气打算道歉，李权哲便感觉范丞丞的手带着温度，揉了揉自己头发，把秋夜里海风带来的凉气都揉成温热的，他声音里带着笑：“小傻子。”

“啊？”李权哲想说我怎么傻了。

“下次跟我出来，记得带身份证。”范丞丞在他耳边说。

还没等李权哲想明白是怎么回事，范丞丞便往回走，李权哲小跑两步跟上去，范丞丞说：“走吧，送你回宿舍。”

说送回宿舍，就一步路都不少，范丞丞把李权哲送到了他宿舍门口。抬头看了看门牌号码，范丞丞觉得有点儿眼熟：“你室友谁啊？”

“黄明昊。”李权哲回答说。

“怪不得。”范丞丞皱了皱眉。

李权哲边引着范丞丞进到客厅，边问：“怪不得什么？”

范丞丞坐在沙发上，让李权哲给自己倒杯水喝：“怪不得今晚黄明昊看我的眼神是那样的。”

“今晚？黄明昊？”李权哲愣在原地。

“对啊，”范丞丞勾勾手，让李权哲赶紧把水拿过来，“黄明昊也是电影社的啊。”

“他也是？”

范丞丞一脸不可思议：“你都不跟你室友聊天的吗？你不知道他是黄新淳的弟弟吗？今晚他也在包房里你没看见吗？”

李权哲听了这三连问，仿佛打开了新世界大门一样：“今晚居然这么精彩的吗？”

“精彩倒是精彩，”范丞丞明显理解到了别的层面上，“但我觉得你这样就很好，不该看的少看是对的。”

“还有不该看的呐？”

范丞丞斜着眼看他：“我再晚一会儿带你走，你就什么都看得到了。”

“！！！”李权哲不禁照着电影的内容脑补了起来。

范丞丞见他脸上一阵一阵地变颜色，哭笑不得，把空杯子往他手里一塞：“少想些有的没的，我走了啊。”

李权哲送他到门口：“最后问一句。”

“嗯。”范丞丞回头。

“黄明昊今晚会回来吗？”

“不一定，看他玩得开不开心，不过就算回来你也不用等，怎么也得后半夜了。”范丞丞挥挥手，走了。

李权哲记得，那天晚上之后没多久，黄明昊就张罗着换宿舍了。他搬到了和黄新淳范丞丞同楼层的一间宿舍，然后李权哲这边也再没有新的同学搬进来。李权哲也在帮忙搬宿舍的时候小心地问过他，搬走是不是因为跟自己有什么协调不到一起去的生活习惯。黄明昊听他这么问，想了想，说原因李权哲迟早会知道的，不急在一时。

可是从大一到大三，李权哲观察了也猜测了，黄明昊搬宿舍的原因，始终是个谜。

“昊昊怎么这样，嘴紧得像个特工。”李权哲在跟范丞丞约好的日式餐厅见了面，不知怎么说到了这事，仍然一脸不甘心。

范丞丞去夹三文鱼的筷子顿了顿，说道：“他不说，你就别问了。”

“好吧。”李权哲低头继续吃。

范丞丞先一步吃好，干脆躺在榻榻米上玩着手机等李权哲吃。玩着玩着，范丞丞突然转头问他：“身份证带了吗？”

李权哲点头：“带了，这都半年多了，养成习惯了，随身携带身份证，不管干什么。”

范丞丞倒是没了下文，直到吃完开车出来，李权哲才知道范丞丞为什么特地问了一句，他说：“以后跟我出来，要是没带身份证也没关系。”

“发生了什么事，你这么说？”李权哲靠着副驾的车门看他。

范丞丞单手转着方向盘，在路口拐了个弯：“带你去一个不需要身份证的地方。”

这是范丞丞第一次带李权哲去悦木园。

李权哲进了屋，东看看西看看：“这是你的房子吗？”

“对。”范丞丞走到书房，打开门，李权哲跟过去看，发现书房里放着一台钢琴。范丞丞坐到钢琴前，掀开琴键盖，转头看李权哲：“不是没看过我弹琴吗，弹给你看。”

一首钢琴曲，优美舒缓，李权哲没听过，他倚在钢琴边，一会儿看范丞丞的脸，一会儿看范丞丞在琴键上移动的手指。等范丞丞弹完，抬头看他的时候，他问：“你弹的是什么曲子？”

“舒伯特的小夜曲，好听吗？”

李权哲点头：“特别好听。”

“过来。”范丞丞拉着他一起坐在琴凳上，胳膊搂住人，“教你个曲子，我们就可以四手联弹玩儿。”

“可是我没学过。”

范丞丞侧头亲了亲李权哲耳廓：“来个简单的，小星星，1155665，4433221。”

范丞丞拉着他的手，教他哪里是1，怎么手指跨着去弹，怎么左手给右手配和弦。刚说要试试看能不能四手联弹，书房外传来开门声和一个女声：“宝宝？你在呀。”

李权哲还没反应过来，范丞丞飞速站起身，拉着李权哲把他塞到书房门后，让他不许出声，也不要挪地方。李权哲抿抿嘴，贴着墙，板板正正地站着，呼吸都放到最轻。他听到范丞丞从书房走出去，声音撒着娇，是自己没听过的语气：“姐，这大晚上的，你怎么来了啊？”

姐姐似乎是往书房这边走了走：“你自己在家？”

“那不然呢？”

姐姐没看到书房门后的李权哲，走远去客厅了：“我还以为Justin也在。”

范丞丞跟着一起去了客厅：“你还没说你这大晚上的，来干嘛呢。”

“你去把我放玄关的包拿过来。”

范丞丞听令去拿包，边走边翻：“你包里有什么呀？”

“少翻。”姐姐抢回自己的包，掏出一个车钥匙，“把你的车钥匙拿来。”

“你要干嘛？”

姐姐晃晃手里的车钥匙：“咱俩换。”

范丞丞凑近了看姐姐手里的车钥匙，发现是比自己的车要好许多：“姐，别这样，无事献殷勤……”

姐姐抡起包打范丞丞屁股：“滚蛋，你要不要！”

“要！”范丞丞抓过车钥匙，转身往书房走，“我给你拿我的去啊！”

范丞丞借口去书房拿车钥匙，检查了一下李权哲是不是乖乖躲着，他揉了一把李权哲的头发，用气声说：“再坚持会儿。”然后从衣兜里掏出自己的车钥匙，转身出了书房回客厅。范丞丞把车钥匙抛给姐姐：“呐。”

姐姐看也没看，把钥匙扔包里，范丞丞殷勤地给姐姐倒了杯水：“怎么想起给我换辆好车了，姐姐？”

“你不是下月过生日么。”

“对啊。生日礼物啊？提前一个月送？”

“我下礼拜要出趟国，估计没有三四个月回不来，所以提前给你买。”姐姐捏了捏范丞丞的脸，“乖弟弟，我为了提车，晚上可没吃饭，走，陪我吃饭去。”

“啊？”范丞丞一愣。

“啊什么啊，看你正好也没换家居服，走，我馋烤肉了，咱们开着你的新车去吃。”姐姐拉着他往门口走。

“哎，好嘞。”范丞丞关了家里的灯，锁门跟着姐姐走了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

9  
范丞丞没有告诉他姐姐，家里还有李权哲在，所以他们走了之后，李权哲没敢开灯。他不知道范丞丞和他姐姐什么时候会回来，不然见到家里开了灯，范丞丞不好解释。可是时间一长，李权哲躲在门后站着真的很累。

他想，不然我先走了吧。

他走到门口，换好鞋子，去压门把手。可是门打不开。借着手机的光，李权哲看看门锁的牌子，又上网搜了搜，得到的答案是，门从外边锁了之后，从里边是无法打开的。

也对。李权哲琢磨着，家里没有人的时候，出门了可不就是要反锁房门的么？

他还是觉得回书房去等范丞丞比较好，毕竟书房离门口远，一旦听到有人回来了，也有时间躲好。但是一直都不能开灯的话……大晚上的，一个人被关在黑漆漆的房子里，李权哲有些怕。

李权哲回到书房里，坐在琴凳上。今晚没有什么月光，书房只有小窗，光线比客厅更暗。李权哲低下头，很凑近琴键了，才找到范丞丞告诉自己的1键。想来这会儿不够他们吃完饭回来，李权哲想趁着这个时间，再复习一下小星星的旋律。

1155665，4433221。

李权哲觉得带着和弦两手一起弹很难，便先右手弹。屋子空荡荡的，单个音符的声音响起，李权哲好像都听见回音了。

他改为手指触摸着琴键，而不按下去。

客厅里挂钟的声音在这样安静的环境下，显得很清晰，指针转圈走着，咔、咔、咔、咔。李权哲不自觉地，触摸琴键的节奏就跟着挂钟声音来了。

1、1、5、5、6、6、5、4、4、3、3、2、2、1。

好像有个声音在跟着自己手上的动作唱着这个旋律。李权哲犹犹豫豫地，试着在琴键上，又比划了一遍。好像是脑子里的声音，但李权哲还是惴惴不安地收了手，他转身背对着钢琴坐，摸出手机来。

李权哲先翻了翻娱乐八卦的论坛。他自己没加入电影社，但是偶尔会被范丞丞带去电影社的社团活动。好几个女艺人他已经非常脸熟了，印象最深刻的那个叫童欣的，终于捋顺了一个富少的毛，搭上富少他老爸的线，签了个剧组演女二号。

今儿的论坛新帖子里有个热度不高的，李权哲戳进去看看，发现是关于上月的聚众欣赏黄色小电影活动里，黏在黄明昊身边的女演员的。发帖人匿名爆料说这个女演员虽然对媒体说自己单身，但其实是有男朋友的，并且不止一个。

噫。李权哲还记得黄明昊被这人搞得烦躁，挥手撵她走都费劲的场景。

关了娱乐论坛，李权哲又刷起校内的论坛。首页有个帖子，标题特别醒目：偶遇太子党！

太子党？李权哲点进去。照片是个侧面角度偷拍的，拍得最清楚的人是黄明昊，李权哲跟黄明昊多熟悉啊，知道这样的社交型人物，肯定不止他自己在场。李权哲放大照片看，果然在照片里认出了黄新淳和范丞丞。

怎么会有范丞丞在啊？李权哲关掉照片看文字——“啊啊啊我真是没有想到！在酒吧偶遇学校的太子党们！范大少爷侧脸帅得一逼！黄大少今晚是圆框眼睛look！黄二少今晚居然一反常态地顺毛了！这是什么斯文败类哥哥带乖乖仔弟弟去尝鲜的场景！我不禁脑补许多！”

还有人在下边回复说：“周围还有好多漂亮小姐姐1551，我为什么不是其中一个！”

李权哲又翻回最上边重新看照片，果然，陪在他们身边的，有好几个女的。从论坛切到朋友圈，李权哲又刷到黄明昊晒了桌上的一圈酒杯。在照片的角落里，李权哲认出了范丞丞的衣角，就是今天的那身衣服。他跟自己吃过日本料理，再回家，然后跟姐姐出门，没来得及换掉的那身衣服。

把手机锁了屏揣回兜里，李权哲叹了口气，也不在琴凳上坐着了，而是躺到书房的地板上。

范丞丞会不会忘记了我还在他家啊？李权哲翻个身侧躺，把胳膊垫在头下枕着。

应该不会吧，谁会忘记自己男朋友呢？李权哲又翻个身，侧到另一边去。

可是范丞丞要是跟黄家两兄弟一起去喝酒的话，那肯定要很晚才能回来了，好无聊啊。李权哲想，应该带上手机充电器的，刚刚锁屏之前，手机可就剩下百分之二十几的电量了。

他开始给自己找能打发时间的事情做。比如观察一下范丞丞这里都有什么。范丞丞的书房里布置得很简单，书房门打开之后，旁边就是书柜，所以自己才会被塞在门后藏起来。书柜再往里，是电脑桌，电脑桌边上，是小飘窗，飘窗上放了茶盘和两个蒲垫。

再这一边是钢琴，钢琴……

李权哲猛地发现，自己竟然没有注意到，钢琴斜上方的墙上，挂了一个鹿首的墙饰。不是那种艺术式的木片组成的，而是毛茸茸的像个真的一样。

李权哲盯着那个鹿的鹿角，想，如果就是个真的呢？

有些想法是不能有的，因为一旦想法出现了，人就会下意识地往自己所设想的方向，越琢磨越多，越琢磨越觉得没有其他可能了。李权哲现在就觉得，那个鹿的眼睛，似乎在夜晚微弱的光线里，显得特别亮。而且，它在盯着自己看呢。

可越觉得瘆人，李权哲越忍不住要去看。越盯着那鹿的眼睛看，李权哲就越觉得害怕。

“啊——”李权哲尖叫着坐起身来，蜷起腿，抱住膝盖，将脸埋起来。

他缓一缓跳动超速了的心跳，蹭着地板，一点点往书房外挪。挪到书房门口的时候，他想开灯，可是又怕范丞丞的姐姐会随时回来——毕竟那个被偷拍到的照片里，万一没有姐姐呢？想来有姐姐在的话，他们几个也玩不开的吧。

那怎么办啊。

“你什么时候回来呀……”李权哲摸出手机，给范丞丞拨号。

一遍、两遍、三遍、四遍。给范丞丞拨过去的电话，始终无人接听。李权哲看看电量更低的手机，放弃了给范丞丞打电话。他保持着将自己蜷成一团的姿势，挪到了客厅的落地窗边去。

这个位置，比书房里，能更清晰地听见挂钟的声音，咔、咔、咔、咔……李权哲脑子里重新出现了一个声音，那声音又轻又慢地唱着小星星的旋律。

“不要小星星了……”李权哲捂住耳朵，盯着窗外的小区园内绿化，不敢挪开视线。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

10  
也不知道盯着窗外盯了多久，李权哲觉得自己好像腿麻了，可他还是没有动。天色渐渐在变亮，李权哲抬眼盯着天空，感觉自己看得出天色变亮的速度。他使劲眨了下眼睛，再睁眼，好像天色又变回了最开始那样的暗。

看得到天亮是错觉吧。李权哲把头埋在臂弯里。

然后他听到了门锁打开的响声，转头看过去，是范丞丞自己回来了。

大概等得太久了，所以在等到人的时候，就没有那么急切地想要凑到他身边去了。李权哲没动地方，也没换姿势，沉默地看着范丞丞换鞋子、脱外套、往客厅走，然后突然一抬头，被窗边坐着个人的场景吓了一跳。

“李权哲？”范丞丞愣住，随后松了口气，“你怎么在这？”

李权哲眨眨眼，感觉自己鼻子酸了起来，瘪着嘴：“丞丞……”

范丞丞这才突然想起来，自己跟姐姐出门吃东西偶遇到黄家兄弟俩之前，是在家和李权哲两人一起弹琴玩的。他走过去，蹲在李权哲身边：“怎么坐地上？不凉么？”

李权哲冲范丞丞伸开胳膊，范丞丞了然地抱住，把人拽起来，放到沙发上：“你遮一下眼睛。”

李权哲将手背盖在眼前，范丞丞去把客厅的灯打开了。李权哲适应了一下光线，挪开手睁眼，委委屈屈地说：“我以为你把我忘了，就不回来了。”

范丞丞有些心虚，要不是他喝得有些头疼，不想去上课，只想睡觉，那他还真的不会选择回来。“瞎想什么呢。”他叹了口气，走过去，坐在李权哲身边，把人搂进怀里，亲了亲鼻尖，“是不是想我了？”

李权哲手臂攀上范丞丞肩膀，凑过去将唇印在范丞丞嘴角磨蹭着，范丞丞张嘴轻轻咬了一口李权哲下唇，低声道：“说话，是不是想我了？”

“我害怕了，就想你了。”李权哲抱紧了范丞丞，把脸都埋在了范丞丞颈窝。

范丞丞一下一下地拍着李权哲后背：“我这不是回来了么。”

李权哲没再说话，一直这么抱着，范丞丞也陪着他沉默。待了一会儿之后，范丞丞实在是酒劲儿过不去，直犯困，于是捋了捋李权哲的背：“我有点儿困了。”

李权哲不搭腔，范丞丞喊他：“李权哲？”

还是等不到回答，范丞丞侧过头，听李权哲呼吸频率都放慢了，猜到他大概是整晚一直绷着神经，这会儿一放松，就睡着了。于是他站起身，抄着膝窝和后背，公主抱起李权哲，带他去卧室。

范丞丞把被子一掀，将两个人一起盖住，就再也撑不住精神，睡着了。

后来，还是李权哲先醒过来的，他不知什么时候被范丞丞胳膊腿齐上锁在怀里，像抱了个大抱枕那样。

就像现在这样。

李权哲在范丞丞怀里小心的翻了个身，变成面冲着他的方向。范丞丞被他这一动给弄醒了：“嗯？”

“没什么。”李权哲说。

范丞丞就放心地继续睡了，李权哲有点饿，但他舍不得离开范丞丞的怀抱。跟范丞丞在一块儿这么久，做完之后能抱着睡的情况实在太少。结果看着看着，李权哲不知道什么时候又睡着了。

后来还是范丞丞把他叫醒的。

范丞丞坐在床边，拍拍李权哲：“起床了，都快中午了。”

李权哲一个激灵睁开眼睛。宿舍的床虽然比单人床宽敞些，但终归两个一米八的男人一起躺，还是得挤在一起才行。这会儿，睡在靠墙边的范丞丞已经越过自己，坐在了床边。李权哲手往床里侧摸了摸，范丞丞躺过的温度都没了，想必他起来有一会儿了。

“发什么呆呢？”范丞丞又问他。

李权哲转过头看范丞丞，果然，他这会儿都已经洗漱好穿戴整齐了。范丞丞捏了一把李权哲的脸：“起来收拾一下，我们出去吃。”

“嗯。”李权哲先跟范丞丞讨了个蜻蜓点水的早安吻，才掀开被子下床去洗漱。

等李权哲从卫生间出来，要换衣服的时候。范丞丞倚靠在床头坐着，不错眼地盯着他看。李权哲有些觉得别扭：“我要换衣服了。”

范丞丞点点头：“嗯，快点儿换。”

“你……你别看啊。”

范丞丞一脸不明白地：“我为什么不能看？”

“……你转过去。”

范丞丞笑道：“害羞什么，你还有什么地方是我没看过的么？”

李权哲见说不通，干脆扑过去用手捂范丞丞的眼睛。范丞丞搂着腰将人按在床上：“你自己选，要不我看着你换，要不我给你换。”

“啊？”

“我姐小时候特喜欢玩芭比娃娃，据说又是换衣服，又是摆家具的，我一直不知道乐趣在哪，今儿我倒是可以试试把你当芭比娃娃玩，体验一下。”范丞丞说着，亲了一口李权哲，就放开他去开衣柜。

李权哲红着耳根坐起来，看范丞丞挑了半天，拿过一件卫衣，一条牛仔裤来。

“这是你第一次跟我去电影社时候那身衣服吧？”

李权哲想了想：“好像是吧，记不清了。”

范丞丞蜷起手指，哈一口气，弹了李权哲额头：“这都记不住。”

李权哲揉揉额头，伸手去接衣服，范丞丞倒是把衣服往旁边一挪：“说了我给你换，你老老实实呆着。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

11

范丞丞一边把李权哲睡衣扒了换成卫衣牛仔裤，一边说：“你别闲着，想想一会儿去哪吃饭。”

李权哲抓过手机点开一个点评推荐app：“那我来搜一下看看。”

范丞丞最后蹲在床前，帮李权哲把袜子和鞋套上的时候，李权哲把手机屏幕转过来，送到范丞丞面前：“据说这间新开的猫咖很不错！东西好吃猫也乖，还有一只特别漂亮的挪威森林！”

“挪威森林？那不是首老歌了么？”范丞丞抬起头，故意粗着嗓子唱道，“让我将你心儿摘下，试着将它慢慢融化……”

李权哲哭笑不得，把手机更往前送，还晃了晃：“我说的是一个猫的品种，叫挪威森林。”

“是嘛。”范丞丞依旧蹲着没起来，他盯着李权哲手机里关于猫咖的各种评论，好一会儿，才开口问道，“想去？”

李权哲点点头。

“给你一次修改的机会，换不换别的地方？”

李权哲脑子里飞快过了一下自己和范丞丞今明两天的课表：“不换了。”

“好。”范丞丞站起身，去翻抽屉，翻出一个口罩戴上，“走吧。”

李权哲奇怪地看着范丞丞，心里琢磨着，好像几乎每次他们单独出去，都是分头走，在目的地见的，所以这次要一起走，范丞丞就要用口罩遮住脸吗？

这样一想，李权哲有点不想去猫咖了。既然跟自己出去需要这么遮遮掩掩的，干脆叫个外卖回宿舍吃得了。一直到范丞丞都快把车开到猫咖了，李权哲突然想起一件事：“丞丞。”

“怎么了？”

“你是不是对猫毛过敏啊？”

“嗯，对狗毛也过敏。”

“对不起呀，”李权哲心虚地去拉了拉范丞丞衣角，“我忘记这个事儿了，还非要让你来猫咖……”

“没事儿，我不是戴口罩了么。”

李权哲又有了新疑问：“戴口罩能防过敏？”

“不完全能，主要是打喷嚏的时候能不用老抬胳膊捂着。”

李权哲有点急了：“那不去猫咖了，不去了不去了。”

“前边路口一拐弯就到了。”

“那也不去了，求求你了丞丞，不去了好不好。”

“行吧，”范丞丞一手扯下口罩，一手挂转向灯并道，将目的地改了，“那一会儿直行，看到的第一家饭店，我们就去吃。”

按照这样，他们最后进了一家火锅店，李权哲拿着铅笔和菜单，边打勾边念叨：“两个人吃火锅总觉得有点浪费。”

范丞丞靠在椅子里：“怕浪费啊？”

“对啊。”

“那就吃不完的打包拿回宿舍。”

“诶？”李权哲脑子里过了一遍自己和范丞丞会做的食物，觉得拿回去可能更浪费。

范丞丞慢悠悠补充说：“黄明昊手艺还可以，让他做。”

“是嘛，”李权哲觉得意外，“我跟他认识这么久，都不知道他这种富家少爷，居然会下厨。”

“你不知道的多了。”范丞丞随口接了一句。

李权哲点点头，叫了服务生，把划好的菜单递过去。没一会儿，服务生就把锅底和菜品满满地摆了一桌子，有几盘摆不下的，还推了个车过来放在一边。李权哲把各样肉先下到锅里，一边跟范丞丞什么熟了就捞起来吃什么，一边顺着刚刚的话题聊黄明昊。

“他比他哥身材好。”范丞丞说道。

“身材？”

范丞丞吃了片肥牛：“他腹肌线条特漂亮。”

“新淳哥看着像个文人，没有线条不也正常么。”李权哲又往锅里下了些蘑菇和虾滑。

“说到黄新淳，”范丞丞胳膊支着桌子，往前凑了凑，声音压低了一些，“你发现没，最近我们电影社活动少了。”

李权哲回想了一下：“好像是，怎么了吗？”

“黄新淳被他爸抓回家订婚了，老婆是个脾气可娇的小公主了，看黄新淳看得那叫一个严。”

“哇。”

范丞丞手往上指了指：“为了他家公司发展，跟上头联姻，黄新淳不服管都不行。”

李权哲点点头：“懂了。”

又捞了点儿东西吃过后，李权哲突然想到，黄家两个儿子，黄明昊还小，所以逃过这场联姻。那么等轮到范家的时候呢？李权哲抬起头，隔着火锅冒出的热气，看坐在对面低头吃东西的范丞丞。范家，除了他姐姐，可就这么一个儿子。

李权哲正琢磨着，突然被范丞丞那边响起来的电话铃吓了一跳。范丞丞的电话不知道什么时候，不小心被调成了很大的音量，范丞丞懒得调回来，就一直这么放着。结果每次来电话的时候，不仅能给周围人吓到，就连范丞丞自己，也三不五时被吓到。

范丞丞拿过手机看了一眼来电，什么话都没说，起身去火锅店外接电话了。

李权哲回头看了看他的背影，选择把火锅的火力调低。他有点不想吃什么了，等范丞丞回来看他想吃什么，再调高吧。

等范丞丞接完电话回来，火锅汤表面咕嘟咕嘟的泡泡早就没了。范丞丞甚至都没回座位坐下，他走到李权哲身边，揉了揉他头发：“我先走了，账刚刚结过了，你要没吃饱就再吃会儿。”

“你去哪儿啊？”

“急事。”

“那剩这么多菜呢……”

范丞丞瞟了一眼桌上和推车上没动过的菜：“不要了。”

李权哲张了张嘴，还没等说什么，范丞丞已经迅速离开了。李权哲摸出手机，把电话拨给妈妈：“妈，我一会儿回去。”

“你不上课了啊？”

“下午没有课，明天也只有下午一节课。”

“也不做实验吗？”

“对。”

“那正好，回来的时候给我买点儿巴旦木和松子。”

“好，”李权哲看了看桌上剩下的菜，“我和同学中午吃火锅剩了不少菜，也一起打包回家。”

妈妈在电话那头很高兴：“行啊，那我晚上给你和妹妹做麻辣烫吃。”

李权哲笑了起来：“那我要比她多吃一点。”

“管够，吃撑为止！”

李权哲这才笑了起来。挂断电话之后，琢磨着妈妈刚才的话，李权哲隐隐又有点鼻酸，他想，对于范丞丞，感性上自己总是会期待，期待他真正地开始爱自己，只爱自己，同时他又总是在失望，因为理性上，自己清清楚楚地知道范丞丞是除了他自己，谁也不爱的。

而家人对于自己的爱，很少需要自己去期待，去探究，去推拉索求，就能够满满当当地，被给到自己手中。倒真应了那句得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐了。

回家的路上，李权哲让出租车司机绕道去了超市，买了一大包巴旦木，一大包松子，还顺带买了妹妹喜欢的酸奶和虾条。

妹妹很高兴哥哥回来，更高兴哥哥回来，还带了零食。结果饭前吃过了酸奶和虾条，妹妹只吃了一小碗麻辣烫，就吃不下了。李权哲把盛着麻辣烫的大碗往自己面前一挪，笑嘻嘻地说：“哟，那这可就都归我了。”

妹妹嘟着嘴，十分馋妈妈的手艺，但也是真的吃不下了，于是握着小拳头捶哥哥：“一定是你套路我！李权哲！你给我买虾条，所以我都吃不了麻辣烫了！”

“谁让你饭前就忍不住开始吃。”

“都怪你！”

李权哲揉了揉被捶疼的胳膊：“下次不给你买了。”

妹妹一听，停了手，泄气道：“不行。”

“哎你真难伺候，给买吧，挨捶，不给买吧，还不行。”李权哲停下筷子，“你到底想怎么着！”

妹妹嘟着嘴想了一会儿：“那你把手机给我玩会儿，我就原谅你。”

李权哲无奈地掏出手机递过去：“哎女人真是不讲理，我给买好吃的，倒成了我的错了，还得求人家原谅。”

妈妈早就吃完饭，去客厅追剧了，远远听到李权哲这么一句话，喊他：“臭小子你棍扫一大片啊，谁不讲理了？”

妹妹听见有盟友，一溜烟地跑去妈妈身边坐好：“我和妈妈是世界上最讲理的人了！哎？哥，你手机桌面这是谁啊？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

12

李权哲愣了愣，筷子上夹着的半块鱼豆腐都快送进嘴里了，又被他放回碗里。手机桌面是昨晚做完之后躺在范丞丞床上，自己当着他的面，设置的，是一张范丞丞去年在悦木园的摆拍。为了不挡住自己看范丞丞的脸，他还把所有的app图标都收到了屏幕最下边去。

那天晚上范丞丞去参加酒会，大半夜的带着一身脂粉香味约李权哲出来。李权哲照着微信里范丞丞发给他的地址找过去，在路边停车位看到了范丞丞的车停在那里。李权哲走过去，发现范丞丞坐在驾驶座，他拉开门，对范丞丞说：“你喝酒了没啊？”

范丞丞抬眼看看他：“能不喝吗。”

他一开口说话，李权哲就已经闻到他嘴里的酒味了：“那……这车你自己开过来的？”

“不是。”

李权哲放下心来，他去拉范丞丞胳膊：“我来开车吧，你去副驾。”

范丞丞顺着他的力量从车里出来，转个身就去拉后排车门：“我要躺会儿。”

“好。”李权哲把外套脱下来盖在范丞丞身上，给他管好门，自己坐进驾驶位，“你想去哪儿，丞丞？”

范丞丞没答话，李权哲回头看他，发现就着一眨眼的工夫，范丞丞已经躺在后座睡着了。可是车不够宽，范丞丞一条腿踩在下边，一条腿支在车座上，西裤的裤腿也因此吊高，露了一截袜子腰出来。这姿势看着就不舒服，李权哲咬了咬嘴唇，自作主张将车开去了悦木园。

将车停好后，李权哲没开车门，而是先探身去叫范丞丞：“丞丞，丞丞，醒一醒，到家了。”

叫了好几声，范丞丞才睁开眼，转头看了看李权哲：“到哪儿了？”

“你家，悦木园。”

“哦。”范丞丞坐起身，因为睡姿，腿别着有点儿不舒服，还皱着眉头缓了缓。李权哲安静地看着他，等他清醒过来。

好一会儿，范丞丞才拉开车门，李权哲也赶紧跟着下车，按下车锁，将车钥匙还给范丞丞。范丞丞把盖在身上的外套递回李权哲手里。李权哲穿好外套一抬头，范丞丞已经往电梯那边走了。他小跑几步追上去，离近了，才看到范丞丞的西装都被躺得有些皱了，他忍不住伸手扥了两下他的衣摆。

范丞丞回过头：“嗯？”

李权哲朝他笑：“衣服都压出印了。”

“扯着吧。”范丞丞说。

李权哲点点头，二人就以一种老鹰捉小鸡游戏里，老母鸡带着小鸡般的姿势进了电梯，又进了家门。

一进门，范丞丞就要脱衣服、换拖鞋。李权哲赶忙开口：“等一下！”

“又怎么了？你吓我一跳。”范丞丞停下动作看向他。

“你今天这个打扮太帅了，我能不能先拍照留念？”李权哲从兜里摸出手机。

范丞丞盯着他看，绷了几秒钟，终于没忍住笑出声。李权哲嘟着嘴：“哎呀丞丞——”

“好。”范丞丞就穿着晚上参加酒会的一身西装，被李权哲拉到客厅里，摆了个姿势。李权哲找着自己觉得好看的角度拍照，范丞丞单摆一个站着的姿势还不行，他还拉着范丞丞又是坐在椅子里，又是坐在地上的。

“行了吗？”范丞丞见李权哲低头翻看拍好的照片，赶忙说，“我去换衣服换鞋了啊。”

李权哲点点头：“我能把这个照片设成手机桌面吗？”

“随便你。”范丞丞在门口大声说道。

范丞丞把西装外套挂在门口，换下了皮鞋，边扯领带边走回李权哲这边。李权哲把手机放到茶几上，迷恋地看着范丞丞。

范丞丞走到李权哲面前的时候，刚好将领带扯下来，领带结旋转着展平，范丞丞拉着李权哲的手反剪到他身后，给了他一个带着酒精气味的吻，还趁机把两只手腕用领带捆到了一起。

李权哲在范丞丞怀里抬起头，情不自禁地凑过去亲了亲他的侧脸。范丞丞用手心遮住李权哲的眼睛，李权哲轻轻摇着头：“不要。”

“不要什么？”范丞丞压低了声音问他。

“我想看着你。”

范丞丞明白了，是不要遮着眼，他放开手，勾了勾李权哲下巴，笑道：“就这么喜欢我这张脸吗？”

李权哲耳根泛红，抿着嘴点点头。范丞丞又问他：“那今晚的我呢？”

“今晚……”李权哲看了看范丞丞的头发，又垂下视线看看范丞丞的衬衫腰带西裤：“你做发型了？”

“嗯，”范丞丞推着李权哲坐到沙发上，自己单腿跪在沙发上，双手撑着沙发背，将人拢在中间，“酒会那么多漂亮姑娘，得好好收拾一下外型。”

李权哲脸上的表情凝住，说不出话来。范丞丞低头亲了一口李权哲鼻尖：“逗你的，是我姐给我抓的头发，说不能让我给范家丢人。”

李权哲还是有点缓不过来，范丞丞这两种说法，也许都是真的吧。他抬头看着面前近在咫尺的这张脸，不错眼地跟范丞丞对视了好半天，突然又有一个想法冒出来——就算酒会有再多漂亮女孩，今晚的范丞丞，也是我李权哲的。

“亲亲我，丞丞。”李权哲说。

范丞丞依言低头去吻他，二人唇舌蹭在一块儿厮磨着。范丞丞撬开李权哲唇瓣和牙关，使了力向下压，李权哲张开嘴，仰着头靠进沙发背，迎接着范丞丞舌尖越来越激烈的勾缠。范丞丞勾着李权哲舌尖带出来，吞进自己口中吮吸，又轻轻一咬。李权哲吃痛，缩回舌头。范丞丞也抬起了头，依旧不说话，盯着李权哲看。

李权哲往前凑去索吻，范丞丞却后撤，躲开了他的动作。

“丞丞？”李权哲一脸不解。

范丞丞歪着头看他，扬了扬下巴，示意他继续说话。李权哲想伸手去搂他的脖子，扭了扭手腕，但实在是挣不开领带捆的结。

“丞丞……”李权哲讨好地喊他。

范丞丞还是挑挑眉毛，还是不说话。李权哲突然明白过来，范丞丞是想听自己说，接下来需要他干什么。想明白是想明白了，李权哲的脸也红了起来。

“让我抱抱你，丞丞。”李权哲侧着身，露出身后被捆住的手腕示意范丞丞。

范丞丞摇了摇头，拒绝了李权哲的这个要求。

李权哲换了一种说法：“我想被你抱住。”

范丞丞手一捞，把李权哲抱紧怀里，转身坐在沙发上，掰开李权哲双腿，让他跪上沙发，跨坐在自己大腿上。

李权哲侧着头蹭了蹭范丞丞颈窝，抬头在范丞丞耳边小声说：“我硬了，丞丞，跟我做吧……”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

13

“好。”范丞丞哑着嗓子，将他抱起来。李权哲一惊，赶忙用腿把范丞丞的腰给盘住，双手也搂紧了他的脖子。

范丞丞对于他这个姿势，评论说：“考拉抱树吗？”

“嗯。”李权哲应了一声，用脸蹭了蹭范丞丞颈侧。

范丞丞边抱着他往卧室走，边逗他：“你最近是不是吃得有点儿多，沉了，我要抱不动了。”

“没有树嫌考拉太沉的。”李权哲小声反驳。

范丞丞弯着腰，把李权哲扔到床上，床上的乳胶垫虽然软，但李权哲还是感觉到了痛。但从自己上方压下来的范丞丞，太令人心动了，李权哲连皱眉喊疼的工夫都没有，就拉着范丞丞胳膊索吻去了。

李权哲喜欢范丞丞脖颈下那两颗并排的痣，他双手去解范丞丞衬衫的扣子，凑上去要亲吻那处的时候，忽然又停下了。范丞丞感觉到了李权哲动作一僵，不再动了，便亲了亲他的耳垂：“愣什么神啊。”

“打开灯好不好，丞丞？”李权哲觉得是卧室里光线太暗自己没看清。

“开灯？”范丞丞被他说得一头雾水。

“我就看一眼。”李权哲伸长了手，去够床头柜上的台灯。暖黄色的光一下子亮起来，范丞丞因为不太适应光线，眯了眯眼睛。然后他看到李权哲愣愣地看着自己脖颈，还伸出手指摸了摸。

范丞丞皱起眉头：“看完了吗？”

李权哲闭上眼睛：“看完了。”

范丞丞腾出手关掉台灯，掐着李权哲下巴，让他侧过头，好方便自己啃咬他耳朵和脖子。李权哲的手犹犹豫豫地，带着轻微的颤抖，搂住了范丞丞的背。

没开灯的时候，李权哲隐约觉得范丞丞那两颗痣边上，似乎有一处，肤色比周围稍微深一些。然后他打开了灯，借着灯光，他终于清清楚楚地看到，那一处，是个新鲜的吻痕，而且在范丞丞衬衫的内侧，还蹭上了一点儿橘红色的口红印迹。

李权哲觉得自己鼻子在酸，眼眶也在疼。多大的人了，还因为范丞丞身上的口红印和吻痕哭？李权哲在心里问自己，是第一天知道他会这样吗，不是早就知道吗？那还在难过什么呢？

冷不防，范丞丞像狼对待猎物那样，一口咬在了李权哲脖子上。

“啊——”李权哲瞪大了眼睛，叫出声来。

范丞丞又更大力地咬了咬，才松开他，不满地撑起身来：“你今晚怎么了，神经兮兮的，又是突然开灯，又是老走神的，不爱做就别做了。”

李权哲一手捂着被范丞丞咬的地方，一手去拉他。可范丞丞起身整理衣服的动作太快了，他没能拉到。范丞丞往外走，李权哲慌忙下床，却又被自己脱了一半挂在腿上的裤子碍住了。

扯着裤腰跟出卧室外，李权哲只来得及看到被范丞丞甩上的房门。

他生气了，他走了。李权哲闭上眼睛，向后靠到墙上，又慢慢地滑坐到地板上。他屈起膝盖，用胳膊搂住，埋下脸。现在这个房子里只有他一个人了，李权哲终于不再忍着，大声哭了出来。

妹妹关于一张照片的询问，勾起了李权哲一段不太开心的回忆。可李权哲就像是非要跟自己过不去一样，在妈妈和妹妹两道打探目光里，走过去，坐到边上的沙发里，平静地说：“他吗？我男朋友。”

“什么？！”妹妹吓得差点把李权哲的手机摔到地上去。

妈妈站起身，把妹妹扒拉到旁边，自己坐到靠近李权哲的地方：“李权哲，你刚刚在说什么？”

“妈，”李权哲去拉她的手，“这是我男朋友，范丞丞。”

妈妈甩开李权哲的手：“你才多大！你知道什么男朋友女朋友的！”

李权哲哭笑不得：“妈，我都大三了。”

“你是个男孩子。”妈妈说。

李权哲点头：“我知道，但我是同性恋，妈妈，我喜欢的，也是男的。”

妈妈深深地看了李权哲一眼，转头冲楼上书房喊，让李权哲的爸爸下来一趟。李爸爸打开门，走到楼梯边上往下看：“怎么了呀？”

妈妈抓起李权哲的手机，把桌面图冲着爸爸，举起来给他看：“你看看！你儿子！说他交男朋友了！”

爸爸点了点头，走下来，坐到妈妈身边，拍了拍她的腿：“你冷静点儿。”

妈妈疑惑地看着爸爸：“你……你为什么这么淡定？你早就知道？”

“嗯。”爸爸从她手里把手机拿过来看了一眼，锁了屏，递给李权哲。

妈妈揪着爸爸的衣领：“合着就我不知道！你们爷俩一起瞒着我！就我不知道！”

李权哲捏着手机，小声问：“爸，你知道啊……”

“我一个校长，有什么不知道的。”爸爸看了他一眼，才又安抚起自己妻子，“这孩子是范校董的儿子，他和咱们儿子在交往的事，我觉得没什么不好的。”

妈妈一秒听懂爸爸的言外之意，她急了：“你什么意思？拿自己儿子换你那点儿仕途？”

“什么叫换？你问问他，”爸爸一指李权哲，“他不喜欢范董的儿子吗？”

“喜欢又怎么样，我儿子这么帅，成绩又这么好，他应该娶一个同样优秀的女孩子，组建一个能被所有人祝福的小家庭！”妈妈的声音都带上了哭腔。李权哲低下了头，妈妈这些话，说得他心里一阵一阵地难受着。

父母还在争吵，李权哲忍不住挪了地方，坐到母亲身边，从背后抱住她，将眼睛按在了她肩膀上，闷闷的声音一叠声地叫着：“妈，妈妈，妈妈……”

妈妈被儿子这样抱住，便不再去跟丈夫争论，她伸手给儿子顺了顺头发，感觉肩膀上渐渐传来了湿热的感觉。她放柔了声音，不忍心再去责怪儿子：“别哭了，宝贝儿。”

气氛安静下来，妹妹才终于觉得自己能喘过气来了。她看了看爸爸，又看了看哥哥和妈妈，试探着问：“哥，那你……能改过来吗？”

李权哲摇摇头。

妈妈听到他吸了吸鼻子，猜测可能是不哭了，不死心地跟他确认：“真的不能改吗？”

李权哲抬起头，放开妈妈，伸手去茶几上抽了张纸巾，擤了一把鼻涕：“妈，性向不是后天习得的，没法改。我初中的时候，身边同学哥们儿就开始交女朋友了，但我一点儿不觉得女生哪里有吸引力，之后上了高中，我才知道，我不觉得有吸引力，是因为我压根就是喜欢男生的。”

妈妈心里百转千回地琢磨了一大圈，终究对自己儿子退了一步：“你真的喜欢他吗？”

李权哲点头：“我爱他。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【要素提醒】  
> 渣攻、狗血、俗套、虐着玩、追妻、HE

14

跟妈妈和妹妹出柜的那天晚上，闹到后来，整个李家都平静了下来。但李权哲知道，不是家人们都能理解和接受，只是他们对自己，到底还是带着亲情和爱意，愿意对自己退让。这个结果虽然不算差，但绝对算不上好。这只会让李权哲觉得内疚——不是因自己的性向而内疚，而是因家人无条件的爱。

直到第二天上午，范丞丞约自己出去，李权哲的心情都没能好起来。

坐在景观餐厅的顶楼，李权哲勺子戳着面前的海鲜饭，戳个三五下的，能吃上一口就不错了。范丞丞盯着他看半天了，他都没发现。

“哎。”范丞丞出声叫他。

李权哲回过神：“什么？”

“不吃饭愣什么神？不喜欢西班牙菜？”范丞丞朝他伸手，“不吃给我。”

虽然李权哲知道范丞丞一定是睡到快中午才起，这会儿吃的是一天里的第一顿饭，但是他又是土豆蛋饼，又是Tapas，又是烤羊肉的，也没少吃吧？还能吃得下海鲜饭？

范丞丞见他不回答，伸手把海鲜饭盘子往自己面前一拖，抢了李权哲手里的勺子，就挖了一个虾仁送进嘴里。

“你这么饿啊？”李权哲看着海鲜饭里的虾越来越少。

“不要浪费美食啊，你不吃就我吃咯。”

“谁说我不吃了！”李权哲学着他的样子，把海鲜饭拖回来。

范丞丞把勺子递回去：“要吃饭就好好吃，总发呆愣神。”

李权哲低头挖了口饭送进嘴里，边嚼边转眼珠子，咽下这口之后，抬起头：“我是在想啊，今年冬天怎么还没下雪，这都11月了。”

“是吗？晚吗？”范丞丞使劲回想，但完全不记得往年的冬天都什么时候开始下雪。

“你不关心这事儿当然不记得。”李权哲松了口气。

范丞丞反问他：“那你为什么这么关心什么时候下雪啊？”

“因为我心细如发。”李权哲冲他眨眨眼睛。

因为我始终记得我们开始的那一天。

李权哲大一那年冬天，在10月22号的早上，他一觉醒来，发现学校变成了白色的。班级的微信群里，辅导员艾特了全体成员，喊着有没有早起的，出门参与扫雪。

他刚准备打字问问，想帮忙扫雪，要去哪里集合。就见屏幕左上角的小箭头边，多出了个裹在圆圈里的数字1。他退出班级群，发现是范丞丞发来了语音消息。他点了一下，把手机贴在耳边听。

范丞丞说：“下雪了，要不要出来玩？”

李权哲兴高采烈地回了个好，转头就去找了件帽子带一圈毛的棉外套换上。范丞丞给他回消息，让他来网球场。网球场距离宿舍楼不算远，李权哲加快了脚步，四五分钟的工夫，就看到穿了黑色外套，深色牛仔裤，脚上套了双短靴的范丞丞。

李权哲一路小跑，跑到范丞丞面前站定。范丞丞原本低着头拿鞋尖划拉雪玩，突然面前出现了一双运动鞋。他抬起头，见李权哲走过来的这一会儿，脸都冻得有点泛红了。范丞丞把揣在衣兜里的双手拿出来，热乎乎地捂在李权哲脸上，大拇指还蹭了蹭他鼻尖，笑着说：“也不知道戴个围巾，鼻尖凉成这样，一会儿该冻出鼻涕了。”

李权哲盯着范丞丞眼睛，与他对视，没忍住笑了，他把手心叠在了范丞丞手背上：“着急，就忘了。”

“着急什么？着急见我呀？”

李权哲觉得范丞丞这句话，比范丞丞的手，更能让自己脸暖起来，他把范丞丞双手从自己脸上拉下来，塞回兜里：“着急……玩雪。”

“哦。”范丞丞点点头，猝不及防地弯腰抓了把雪，就往李权哲扣在头上的外套帽子里塞。

“啊——”李权哲被冰得差点蹦起来，“你偷袭！”

范丞丞趁李权哲弯腰抖雪，捡起了自己之前团好，藏在身后地上的雪球，近距离地、准确地，扔过去命中了李权哲的脑袋。李权哲雪刚抖干净，没等直起腰，就头顶挨了一下，气得直接蹲下来，双手在雪里一握，也不管雪球团没团瓷实，就砸向范丞丞。

范丞丞早在李权哲来之前，就团好了几个雪球，团完了，还把手放在兜里捂暖了，这会儿打起雪仗来，自然是弹药充足。

几个回合的你来我往，李权哲被砸得很是狼狈，帽子早就在头上扣不住了，头发上挂了没化的雪，也沾了化出的雪水，就连眼睫毛都沾了水珠。他吸了吸鼻子，果然如范丞丞所说，冻出鼻涕了。

“休战，休战。”范丞丞双手交叉表示先不打了，李权哲点点头。范丞丞走过来，从兜里掏出一包纸巾，抽一张递给李权哲：“擤擤鼻涕。”

李权哲接过纸巾，擤了鼻涕，跑去网球场边，把纸扔进垃圾桶，再跑回来。范丞丞朝他伸出手：“来，我看看手是不是可凉了。”

李权哲搓搓手，往自己脸上试了试温度：“还好。”他把手伸过去，范丞丞捏捏他指尖，肯定道：“跟我的手温度差不多。”

“就是有点冻脚。”李权哲补充了一句。

范丞丞低头一看，李权哲的运动鞋，似乎是踩雪踩得有些湿了，他故意用惊讶的语气说：“哎呀这是什么小傻子啊，外边满地的雪，他穿个不防水的鞋。”

“就你精！”李权哲往回抽自己的手，却没抽出来，范丞丞使劲拉住了他，带着他往网球场外走：“那就先不玩了，回宿舍。”

李权哲觉得可惜：“这就不玩了呀？”

“再玩下去你肯定感冒。”范丞丞拉着李权哲的手一起揣进自己衣兜里，“我看你不只鞋没挑对，你这衣服是不是也不够厚啊，你看我兜里是不是比你的暖和？”

李权哲把没被牵着的那只手揣进自己兜里，感受了一下，也不知道是真的衣服不如范丞丞的那件厚，还是缺了范丞丞那只手，热源不足，的确是不够暖和。

“是不是？”范丞丞没等到回答，转头看他。

李权哲也转过头看他，看到了盛满笑意的一双眼睛。

“说，是不是，嗯？”范丞丞凑近他的脸。

李权哲清楚地在范丞丞眼里看见自己现在的模样，他抿着嘴，点点头。

“乖。”范丞丞揉揉他头发，哼着李权哲没听清歌词的外语歌，牵着他，一路走到了李权哲的宿舍。

李权哲给范丞丞搬了把椅子：“你先坐，我去洗个澡换身衣服。”


End file.
